Kyalin one shot series
by avatarfanlin
Summary: CHAPTER 19: Day seven of femslash week
1. Pools and scars

**yeah, not much to say here except i'm thinking of making this the beginning of a Kyalin one shot series. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Beifong country home. A secluded mansion on the outskirts of Republic City where two beautiful lovers slept peacefully, until the doorbell rang. "Ugh, go away."

Kya let out a sigh. "It's probably Pema and the kids."

Lin sat upright in bed, glaring at Kya. "Why are they here?"

"I invited them."

"Kya, you know that you have to ask me for permission before inviting people here."

"I just thought that this place is so big it should be shared."

"It's big so that people don't run into each other. I thought our vacation was just meant to be the two of us."

"It will be, but it's going to be hot today so I thought we could go swimming with them. And Pema has been exhausted lately trying to handle Rohan."

Lin stood up from her bed and began to get dressed. "Why do you have to be so nice?"

"One of us has to. Go let them in, I'm going to make breakfast."

* * *

Lin let out a growl as she descended the stairs. She flung open the door to find Meelo with his finger poised to press the doorbell. "Ring it again and you can stay outside."

The four year old slunk back behind his mother's legs. "Sorry."

"Hello Lin, we didn't wake you, did we? Kya told us to come over around twelve. So, here we are."

"It's fine. She took Asami's advice to ask forgiveness instead of permission." Lin stood out of the doorway, allowing for the family to enter her holiday home.

"Wow, this place is huge."

"Yes, My grandfather believed in having the largest house in each state."

Lin led them into the kitchen where Kya was currently making breakfast. "Hey kids, you ready to go swimming?"

Ikki jumped up in joy. "Yes! We even ate an hour before coming! And we have our sunscreen on and we're wearing our bather's under our clothes so we're ready to go."

"Me too Ikki." She turned around to face Lin. "The bacon is ready and the eggs will be done in a minute."

"You're not going to finish what you started?"

Kya leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Lin's lips. "I'll finish what I started, tonight."

Lin swallowed the lump stuck in her throat. "Kay." Lin watched as Kya left the kitchen with the children, her hips swaying seductively. A splatter from the pan brought her back to reality. "Would you like some tea Pema?"

"That would be nice." She took a seat at the kitchen table, printed with the Beifong family crest, and began bouncing Rohan on her knee slightly. "So, you and Kya appear to be having fun."

Lin carried her plate and Pema's tea over to the table and sat down with a smirk. "Having endless hours of sex helps."

Pema nearly choked on her tea at the mention of Lin's sex life. "Sorry, I forgot how blunt you can be."

Lin began to scoff down her bacon. "Mm, I forgot how uncomfortable you get around… well, me."

"Wha- I'm not uncomfortable." Lin cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"I don't blame you in all honesty. So are you swimming today?"

Pema took a sip of her tea before speaking. "No, I haven't gone swimming since before Jinora was born. After having four kids, this body isn't exactly what it used to be. I have decided to treat myself to a spa day."

"Enjoy yourself. I suggest a massage."

"Thanks Lin." Pema held Rohan out to her.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him off my hands. I guess in this case, literally." Lin sighed and took the six month old into her arms. "Don't worry, he had a light breakfast so he won't throw up on you."

Lin deadpanned at the woman. "Fantastic."

* * *

Lin walked into the pool area sporting a simple green bikini top and green shorts that had the Beifong crest embroidered into the side. She let out a sigh as her feet touched the earth that surrounded the pool. "Hey, you're wearing the bathers I bought for you."

Lin smiled down at her girlfriend who was currently holding back the splashes of water from the children with waterbending. "Yes I am. Can you take Rohan from me while I open the roof?"

"Sure." Kya pushed at the water, propelling her nieces and nephew to the other end of the pool, twenty meters away. She treaded water, taking her nephew from Lin's hands. Lin took a stance, reaching upwards with both arms, she moved them in opposite directions, causing the roof to split in two and open up, revealing the hot summers sun. "Make sure you put on sunscreen. I'm sure you wouldn't want to burn that white skin of yours."

Lin let out a humph as she dove into the water, coming to surface next to Kya and kiss her on the lips. "Already have." Lin looked at the shallow end to find Ikki and Jinora ganging up on their brother. "I believe it is my duty as an officer to save the weak from the strong."

Lin swam to the other end of the pool, just in time to grab Jinora before she dunked Meelo. "My turn." She picked her up, causing the young girl to scream, and threw her a fair distance away from them.

Meelo let out a shout of joy. "Yay! Reinforcements!"

Ikki threw her hands up in the air. "I surrender!"

Lin threw her the trademark Beifong smirk. "Damn straight you do."

They continued to splash each other for an hour. "Hey Lin?"

"Yes Kya?"

"I'm going to put Rohan down for a nap."

"We only just started swimming."

"I know, but he is already falling asleep. I don't think he cares much for the water. I'll be right back."

"Okay, just make sure you dry off. I don't need you slipping on the tiles."

Lin stared as Kya exited the pool with her bending, water dripping down her body as she made her way to a spare room. A gasp from behind startled Lin, causing her to take up a defensive stance. "What's wrong?!"

"Your back!"

Lin dropped her hands, not quite sure what the problem was. "They're just scars. Nothing to worry about."

Lin was desperate for the topic to end, though. she was dealing with inquisitive Jinora so the chances of that happening were slim. "How did you get them?"

"Work."

"I gathered that. But how, specifically."

"Catching a criminal."

"What are you two talking about?"

Jinora looked to the steps. to find Kya entering the water and coming to stand near them. "I'm asking Lin about her scars."

Kya's face fell. "Jinora, it's not polite to pressure someone into telling you something personal."

"I know, but I'm naturally curious."

"It's not a story for young minds. Why don't you play with your siblings."

Jinora let out a sigh at being defeated. "Fine."

Kya waited for Jinora to swim away so she could turn her attention to Lin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just dandy."

Kya brought Lin into an embrace, trailing her hands over the scars that littered the police officer's back, coming to rest on her well toned and lightly scarred stomach. "Lin, you shouldn't look at these scars like they are a burden. You earned these scars through sacrifice. And that is what matters. If they can't understand that, then they can get stuffed."

Lin gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you. You always know what to say."

"Aunt Kya, hero lady! We wanna play shoulder wars."

"Okay Meelo. You're going down Linny."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

Kya swam over to the kids, ducking under the water and coming to rise with Meelo on her shoulders. Lin did the same to Ikki, a playful glint in her eyes. Lin waited patiently for Kya to engage, she leaned forward, allowing for Ikki to grapple with her brother. "Come on sister, is this all you got?"

"Lin, move closer." She did as she was told, coming within a few centimetres of Kya's body.

Lin's face fell when she saw the smirk on Kya's face. The next thing she knew, she and Ikki had fallen backwards into the water, causing it to go up her nose. "Damn it! Argh spirits! You know I hate water up my nose."

"You should have had a better horse stance."

Lin growled as she grabbed Kya, picking her up, she flipped her over her shoulder into the water head first. "Take that."

Kya emerged from the water, sputtering. "Damn it. I forgot how strong you are."

"Aunt Kya, I'm hungry."

Kya looked up at the clock to find it was already five in the afternoon. "Let's go find something to eat. You coming Lin?"

"I'll be there in a sec. I'm just going to close the roof. I think we've done enough swimming for one day."

Lin hauled herself out of the pool as Kya and the kids walked off to the kitchen, raising her arms, she brought them together, effectively closing the roof. She walked into the kitchen to find the kids eating sandwiches and Kya missing. "Where's Kya?"

Jinora swallowed the contents in her mouth to answer her. "She went to check up on Rohan."

"Huh, okay. I'll be right back. Don't torch the place." Lin trekked up the elegant stairs to find Kya rocking Rohan lightly in their bedroom. "He's still asleep? It's been three hours."

"I think it's the heat. Poor little guy." Kya put him back into his crib and turned to face Lin. "By the way, Pema called and we are looking after the kids for tonight. What's with that look?"

"I just realised how sexy you look in a bikini."

"Lin, no."

"Kya, yes." Lin pulled Kya into her strong arms. "We have a few minutes." Lin's tongue dove into her mouth, curling around Kya's tongue and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled back.

"Kissing only. There's a baby in the room."

Lin smirked as she picked up Kya and threw her onto their bed.

* * *

"Why do you care Jinora?"

"Because no body should have that many scars. The metalbending police force's uniform protects them from knife attacks. So, how did she get them?"

"Don't know, don't care." Ikki rolled over onto her side away from her sister.

"Well I do and I'm going to find out." Jinora sat up in the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to find out how she got them."

"You think she keeps records in her home?"

"The police Chief has to keep important cases in a secure location in case the ones at the police station are destroyed. Her apartment is too small so they should be here."

Ikki followed her sister into the hall. Silently tiptoeing around the large house. "Where do you think they are?"

"Not sure. Maybe an office?"

Jinora began to slowly push open doors, trying to find the location of the files. She pushed open a door to reveal Lin and Kya asleep in each other's arms. Rohan's light breathing was the only thing to be heard in the stillness of the night.

She closed the door and slowly stepped away from the room, careful not to make a sound. She opened the door across from Lin and Kya's bedroom to find a study containing filing cabinets. Ikki and Jinora entered the office and turned on the desk lamp, illuminating the room in a light glow. Jinora began to rummage through the draws.

"Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"Yes, I do. It has to be before she joined the police force. Found it." Jinora held up a folder in triumph. She took a seat in the office chair as Ikki found a seat on the desk.

"What does it say?"

"Cadet Lin Beifong. Age eighteen. Probationary solo trial."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it is when cadets are put out in the field to carry out the objectives of actual officers. It's something all officers go through before joining the force. Anyway, it says that a man by the name of Kaiko ambushed her in an alley with the intent to kill. They believe it was an attempt to get to Chief Beifong."

Ikki scooted closer to the documents to look at it herself. "What happened to him?"

"It says she killed him. Look, there's a file photo." Jinora flipped the page where a blood covered body laid on the pavement. "Oh spirits!"

* * *

Lin cracked an eye open. Ever since she was a little girl living with her mother, she would wake up in the middle of the night and wonder around the house as a way of making sure that everyone she cared about was safe. And tonight was no different. She looked over the body that had it's back pressed against her chest and smiled. She pulled away gently and stood up. She walked over to Rohan's crib and peered inside. She gently ran a calming hand through his hair. She turned around to find light peeking through the crack in the bottom of her door.

Adrenalin began to flow through her veins, preparing herself for whatever was making itself comfortable in her home. She opened her door slowly and closed it behind her once she stepped into the hall. She let out a growl when she heard Jinora's voice. "Oh spirits!"

"What do you two think you are doing?!" Lin made a grab for the folder, but not before Jinora grabbed the photo.

"You killed a man!"

"Jinora, give me that photo, now."

"Why should I?! You murdered a man. And it wasn't even a fast death! You stabbed him. You strangled him with cables and you beat him. Who does that?!"

Lin's eyes narrowed at the young girl. "That is none of your concern. You were not there and you do not understand the situation. Give me that photo, before I have to arrest you for going through classified documents."

Jinora and Lin starred at each other as Ikki watched on, burying her head into her legs. "What is going on in here?" Kya looked between them, eyes landing on the folder in Lin's hand. She looked to the photo Jinora was holding. "Ikki, go back to bed."

"Thank you." Ikki jumped off the desk and ran off.

"You too Lin."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"Fine." She held out the folder for Kya to take. "I want everything back the way it was."

"You have my word." She waited for Lin to return to their bedroom before turning her full attention to Jinora. "Give me the photo Jinora."

Jinora reluctantly handed the photo to her. "She killed someone. Dad always told us that you should never kill someone. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are. Every human life is important and we should treat it as such."

Kya let out a sigh. "He learned that from my father. Aang told us that little piece of information every time he was faced with a difficult situation. I once asked him 'what if that person is about to kill another.' And he told me there was always another way. I believed that to be true until my last night working at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was working as the emergency healer when two paramedics brought her in. We began to heal her in the middle of the room. Her heart was slowing down, her body was giving up and blood was dripping onto the floor. I had never seen anything like it. We tried to stop the bleeding for what seemed like hours when her heart gave out. I tried tirelessly to re-start it. They had to drag me away from the scene. She was legally dead for five minutes."

"How did you revive her?"

"I didn't. An officer did. Officers were stationed outside to keep the press away. One of them noticed what had happened and entered. He was able to bend electricity. It was amazing. It revolutionised the way we revive people. He sent a jolt of electricity through her heart and effectively brought her back from the spirit world." Kya opened the folder, pulled out two photos and handed it to Jinora. "This is a photo of her injuries. We are required to take photos of victim's injuries and put them in the folders of criminals."

The first one was of Lin's bare back. Showing sixteen deep scars that had yet to fully heal. The other one was other Lin's stomach and chest. Three scars in total. Two on her stomach and one going diagonal between her breasts to finish at her ribs. "But how? She is the second greatest earthbender in the world."

"It was done by a bloodbender novice. He was able to affect her enough to do a great deal of damage. As you can see. She was lucky that he didn't have full control otherwise, she would be dead."

"I didn't- I."

"You jumped to a conclusion and that was wrong. You didn't have all the facts. I suggest you go and apologise."

Jinora gave her a nod. She pushed the door open to Lin's bedroom. "Lin, can I come in?"

Lin looked up from her position at the edge of her bed. "That depends, are you going to call me a murderer again?"

Jinora looked away, ashamed of her previous words. "No. I want to apologise for what I said earlier. I didn't have all the facts and it was wrong of me to accuse you of being a murderer."

"Thank you Jinora for apologising. I think you should go to bed now."

"Oh, okay. Umm, goodnight."

Lin flopped back on the bed once she had left, the bed dipped soon after, when Kya joined her. "You okay?"

"I don't know."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about all that shit my mother took for me from the press. She covered it up without me knowing. I wanted to go public but she wouldn't let me. She told me to shut up and follow orders like the 'good officer' I am. Felt like a slap to the face."

Kya rolled over to rest her head on Lin's shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist. "You are a good officer. You don't try to sweep things under the rug and you try your damn hardest to help where you can. Now why don't you help me, by being the big spoon and joining me in a good nights sleep."

Lin smiled at her. They both rolled over onto their sides. Lin wrapped her arm around Kya and buried her face in her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Work out

**I'm testing to see if this will work as a one shot Kyalin series deal. anyway, read, review and enjoy and submit any requests you have for this little pairing**

* * *

"Hello, I'm here to see Chief Beifong."

The woman at the police station's lobby desk looked up. "Name and reason please."

"Pema and I was invited to join a training session."

She looked Pema up and down and smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Thank you?"

"Just enter the door to your right and follow the stairs down to the training grounds. You can't miss it."

Pema smiled her goodbye as she began to descend the stairs. She went down four flights of stairs when she began to get worried. She continued down a further six flights when she began to hear grunting and yelling. Pushing the door open, she was met with people in hand-to-hand combat, weight lifting, metalbending and more. She wondered the large training grounds in search of Lin, when she began to hear grunts in the distance. She turned her head to see Lin preforming chin-ups, shirtless. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello Lin, I'm sorry I'm late."

Lin let out another grunt as she completed another chin-up. "No, you're, right on, time. Give me, a few secs." Lin completed five more before dropping down to the ground in a crouching stance.

Pema's eyes widened at what she saw. Rippling muscles of _the_ Lin Beifong stood before her, slick with sweat, contorting as she breathed deeply. "You, are, shirtless?"

"Of course. We are ten stories below the earth, which makes it hotter down here. You are even beginning to sweat above your lip." Pema touched her lip to find that it was, indeed, wet. "Besides, I'm wearing bindings and the men couldn't care less. Majority of the female officers wear the same attire. Now, grip the bar and give me ten chin-ups."

Pema looked up at the bar and deadpanned. "It's ten meters in the air! How can I grab it from down here?"

"If I can do it then so can you."

"Said the bender to the non-bender."

"It's easy, watch." Lin grabbed onto one of the poles the bar was joined to and began to climb with ease. Once she reached the top, she let herself fall onto the ground. "Now get up there." Pema wrapped her arms around the pole, closed her eyes and tried to climb up the pole. "Is that all you've got?" Pema opened her eyes to find herself at eye level with Lin. "Congratulations, you've climbed three inches."

"I'm sorry I don't have bulging muscles like you."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Get down."

Pema let go and instantly found herself holding free weights in her hands. "I think I can do this."

"They're three kilos each. Start lifting." Lin picked up her own free weights, both weighing twenty kilos each.

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"You lift as much as Korra and she's the Avatar!"

"That's nice. Now start lifting."

Pema frowned but began lifting.

They had moved onto the punching bags an hour later and Pema was trying her best to punch with aggression. "Come on. You can't tell me that's all you got." She let out a squeak a minute later when a large siren sounded throughout the training grounds. She watched as Lin let go of the bosing bag and raised herself on a platform. "Officers! You know what that means. I want you out on the streets in thirty minutes. It's a full moon so be careful of nut jobs. Dismissed!" All the officers saluted before leaving through the doors to the change rooms. Leaving the two women alone. "Why are you really here Pema?"

"I told you, I want to get fit."

"Cut the shit Pema."

Pema let out a sigh, there was no avoiding it now. "I want to be able to fight. Every time there is a battle, I watch my children and husband go off and risk their lives. I want to be able to protect myself so they aren't worried."

"Take up a fighting stance."

"What?"

"You want to be able to fight? Take up a stance." Pema raised her hands, clenching them into fists. Knees bending slightly inwards. Lin circled her and sighed. With her palm, she pushed at Pema's arms, causing her to fall slightly. "Bring them closer to your body, this will prevent your defence from being broken. Toes pointing outward with your knees bent slightly. Lean forward and you have your fighting stance."

"What do I do now?"

"Fight." Lin threw a punch in Pema's direction, causing her to duck.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, just seriously hurt you. Best way to learn is trial by fire." Another punch found contact with Pema's stomach. "Fight back. You have your stance now fight!"

Pema tried desperately to dodge Lin's attacks, when she saw an opening. She threw a fist at Lin's ribs, smiling when it made contact. Though, she soon found herself on her backside. "I can't believe it took you two minutes to find that opening."

"You're not one to praise, are you?"

"I praise those who deserve it."

"Ouch. Linny, you know better than to say things like that."

Lin let out a groan. "You're late."

"Hello to you to." She looked to her sister in-law to find her with her hands on her knees and panting heavily. "Hey Pema. How's the training?"

"Oh, you know. Tiring and sweaty."

"You're wearing a top and baggy pants. What do you expect?"

"Air conditioning? So what are you doing here?"

"It's a full moon. It's the closest I get to Lin's bending level. Would you like to watch Pema?"

"Umm, sure."

They walked over to the mud pits where Kya stripped down to her bindings and shorts in a seductive manner. "Are you done showing off?"

"Have you finished trying to seduce me?"

"I'm Ready."

They both summoned a wave of mud that cancelled each other out. The ground underneath Lin's feet froze, causing her to twist her feet and make the earth secure her in place. Her eyes widened when she saw Kya accelerate towards her on a wave. Kya clenched her fist, preparing to land a solid attack at Lin's chest. She fell forward, when Lin was swallowed by the earth. "I have the first point."

Kya spat out the mud that found itself in her mouth. "You are going down." She tackled Lin into the mud, catching her by surprise.

"You really think you can beat me in close combat?"

"I'm winning so far."

Lin flipped them over with her hip, forcing Kya onto her back. With the help of the mud, Lin was able to twist around so they were face to face. She flipped them around again, Kya was unsure of what to do, so she began to squirm. The next thing she knew, Lin had her ankles wrapped around Kya's thighs, rendering her legs useless and her arm around Kya's neck in a chokehold, making it hard for her to breath. "Tap out Kya."

Kya continued to struggle in her girlfriend's grip. Determined not to give up. "Lin! She can't breath. She's going to pass out!"

Lin quickly released her grip on Kya. Kya didn't move from her position on Lin's chest as she took in deep breaths. "You okay?"

"Oh, you know. Just giving myself some oxygen."

"Why didn't you tap out?"

"I was kinda focused on trying to breath that I forgot about tapping out."

"Are you okay to stand up now?"

"I may need some help." Lin slid from under Kya and stood up. Lin held her hand out for Kya to take. She held the waterbender securely around the waist as she rid them both of the mud on their bodies. "I want to go home and sleep."

"I think you should get dressed first." She led them over to the bench Pema was sitting on and began rummaging through the bag Kya had brought with her.

"Are you okay Kya?"

"I'm fine Pema. I just forgot how strong she is at times."

Lin finished dressing herself and Kya with relative ease. "Alright lets get you home. Are you coming Pema?"

"I thought the stairs were over here."

"You took the stairs? Why didn't you take the elevator?"

Pema's face dropped. "I'm going to kill that officer."


	3. Never have i ever

**i uploaded the rough draft. this is the proper one. gosh i'm such an idiot. ****this is the stupidest thing i have ever written yet i enjoyed writing it... more than i should. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Eight adults currently occupied a piece of grass outside Air Temple Island, huddled around a fire generously started by Fire Lord Izumi. "Bumi, we are not playing truth or dare. We're too old for that game."

"You are no fun. How about never have I ever?"

Baatar cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How do you play?"

"Well dear, we take it in turns to say never have I ever. Now you want to say something that you have never done, but you know someone else has. For instance, never have I ever slept with Kya. Lin will have to take a shot to indicate that she has slept with Kya."

"Okay, so how many shots do we play to?"

Tenzin cut in, deciding to set the rules. "We usually play to ten. No asking stupid things like 'never have I ever had breakfast this morning.' And we have to own up to whatever the statement is." All adults nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, Baatar, seeing as how you are new, would you like to go first?"

"Thank you. Never have I ever… bended an element." Six of the eight adults took a shot.

"Damn it. I just had to become an airbender. Okay, my turn. Never have I ever, had office sex." Five out of the eight took a shot. "Okay Izumi, tell us what happened."

The Fire Lord adjusted her glasses in an effort to draw away the attention from her blush. "I'm not going to go into detail but lets just say, that's how I conceived Iroh."

"I suddenly wish I was back in the force to tell him. Su and Baatar, it's pretty obvious you two have done it in an office. So which kid or kids, did you conceive?"

"Three out of five. I'm not telling you which ones though, because if I did, I'd have to bury you. I'm actually surprised Tenzin has never had sex in his office. I would have thought you and Lin would have done it at least once."

Tenzin looked at his wife for confirmation to proceed, happy when she gave him an encouraging smile. "I wanted to once but Lin would say it was unprofessional. Which makes me curious, when did you and sleep with my sister in your office?"

Lin cracked a smile, struggling not to laugh. "Remember last week when you came by to check the status of security for you air nomad event? Yeah, Kya was under the desk. I didn't even have pants on. Though, your voice was a total turnoff."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "That's why you didn't stand up like you usually do! And that is extremely unprofessional, at least when I suggested office sex, it was after hours!"

"Tenzin, I really don't care. Pema, your turn."

"Yay. Okay, umm, never have I ever not had to wash clothes."

"You're kidding?" Lin let out a sigh of frustration. "We don't judge in the circle. And what ever is said in the circle stays in the circle."

"Okay, never have I ever had sex in a public place."

Kya and Lin were the only ones to take a shot. "Lin, I think we are going to loose."

"You're the one who wanted to try new things."

Su let out a sound of disgust. "Ew, there are some things I did not want to know about you. No details, just list the places."

"I can't remember. Kya."

"Well, Avatar Korra park, the beach, which was by far the best, the snow, pro-bending arena, training grounds on the isl-"

Tenzin cocked an eyebrow. "I think it would be easier to list the places you haven't had sex."

"Shut up. For that, we also had sex in your office."

Tenzin glared at the two women. "I hate both of you."

"We love you to."

"Never have I ever taken Oogie without permission." _Everyone_ took a shot. "Even you Baatar? I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I'm just going to say that I was desperate and the reward outweighed the risks. Kya."

"Okay, never have I ever left my partner feeling unsatisfied."

Lin let out a groan as she was the only one to take a shot. "It was one time and I told you I was tired. I hadn't slept in thirty-six hours and you expected me to act as though I could give everything you usually want. Like the ten minute message, before and after. Excuse me for taking a break."

"You could have at least tried."

"Fine, next time I will forgo the sleep required to keep me alert at work to pleasure you."

"That's all I ask."

"You are unbelievable. For that, never have I ever suggested being tied up to the bed." Everyone knew Kya was going to take a shot, what they didn't expect were for Izumi, Baatar and Pema to al take a shot. "I'm not even going to ask. Su, hurry up and go."

"Never have I ever had my in-laws, or partners parents walk in on me having sex." Kya, Pema, Tenzin and Baatar took a shot.

"I'm just happy that Toph was blind and couldn't see, everything. Never have I ever, passed out after two shots." He gestured to Pema with his thumb. "She's asleep."

Tenzin looked down at his wife to find that she was, indeed, asleep. "She has never been good with holding her liquor."

Lin started laughing randomly. "Su, you have to take a shot."

"What are you on about? I have never passed out after two shots before."

"Yes you have. You were two and uncle Sokka poured himself a drink. Mum called him outside for something and you drank his drink. Mum was not happy."

"Damnit." Su threw down her shot with a cough.

"Okay kiddies," Bumi started, "The scores are Lin, five. Kya, six. Su, three. Baatar, has also passed out after three shots. Izumi, yup, passed out as well. When did I become friends with a bunch of lightweights? I am on two and Tenzin is on two. Three down, five to go. Never have I ever ran away from an ex."

Tenzin took a shot. "Dad always told me, if a Beifong starts chasing you, run. Never have I ever had a one nightstand."

Bumi and Su both took a drink. "I was in the navy, what's your excuse young lady?"

"I was off travelling the world. Thought I should live a little and he was extremely hot."

"My little sister everyone. Kya go."

"Never have I ever been thrown in jail."

Su, Bumi and Tenzin all took a shot. Su cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Lin, weren't you thrown in jail when you had your bending taken away?"

"Not so much a jail as a room where equalists took turns beating me." An awkward silence overcame the group, only to be removed quickly by Lin. "I threw them in jail when I got my bending back so no probl- and Tenzin is out. Never have I ever dated two people at once."

Bumi and Su lifted their shot glasses to their lips, only to have them fall to the ground as they both passed out. "Wow, your plan actually worked."

"You mean my plan to use eighty percent alcohol and give them larger glasses while giving us smaller ones? Yes, I'd say that plan worked well." Both Kya and Lin looked up when they heard a gasp from the tree branches above them.

The Avatar let out a nervous laugh at being caught. "We promise not to tell anyone if you let us live."

"Fine, Mako and Bolin, grab a marker and start drawing on their faces. Korra grab some of Oggie's fur and glue it to Tenzin's head. Asami, Kya and I will get everyone dressed in their new outfits."

"Lin, have I ever told you, you're a genius?"

"I'm not letting that 'unsatisfying your needs' comment go."

"Damnit."


	4. Cuddling 101

**I have had this idea in my head for over a month now. so happy to finally get it out of the way. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

A chief of police was always well rested, always alert, always nourished and the embodiment of power. Chief Beifong on the other hand, was none of these things, as evident by her closed eyes and head ten inches from finding a place on her desk. "Chief?"

"Go away Mako."

"I can't."

"Go away before I put you on graveyard duty for a month."

She groaned when that voice found its way to her ears, the one that made her tense in every sense of the word. "Isn't that an abuse of your position as Chief?"

"What do you want Korra?"

The Avatar waited for Mako to close the door before talking to her. "I need your help!"

"Did you crash one of Asami's cars, again?"

"No."

"Did you break a window?"

"No."

"Did you do anything illegal?"

Korra let out a noise of frustration. She hoped this would be easy, but it wasn't. "I didn't do anything wrong, exactly. I need some relationship advice."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at the young woman, not sure if she was serious or not. "And why do you think I can help you?"

"Well, I'm dating a girl, you're dating a girl. You and I are pretty similar, Kya and Asami are pretty simi-"

Lin cut her off with a laugh. "Since when did Asami become a waterbending hippie?"

"Not in those ways. You know what I mean. Can you help me?"

"I don't even know what you need help with."

Korra soon found interest in the ground and decided that it was better to talk to it, instead of the Chief. "Cuddling."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Asami and I have been spending more nights with each other, and I can't cuddle right. Whenever I'm the 'big spoon,' I hold her too tight to the point where she needs to elbow me in the stomach to make me let go. I tried holding her loosely, but umm, it didn't work out quite well, for Asami that is."

"Let me guess, you gave her a black eye."

"How did you know?!"

"She and Kya like to talk." Lin motioned for her to take a seat on the small couch in her office. "I want you to lay down and hold me as though I were Asami."

"Are you sure? What if someone walks in on us? I'd hate to be the one that ruins your reputation."

"Just do as your told."

"Gosh, and here I thought you had to buy a girl dinner before you slept with her." She desperately tried to hold back a laugh as Lin glared at her. "Lying down now."

Lin laid down in front of the Avatar and waited patiently for her to wrap an arm around her stomach, she regretted it immediately. "Let go! Let go!"

"I'm sorry!" Lin stood up and looked down at her armour to find an imprint of Korra's arm.

"You bent my uniform." Lin shook her head in amusement and pity for the young woman. She bent off her armour, deciding it might do more harm than good at this point.

"Lets try this again. Hold me, loosely." Lin laid back down, smirking slightly as Korra gently wrapped an arm around her waist. "Good. But your body is too far away. Scooch closer. Closer. Closer. Are you even moving?"

"My legs will be up your backside if I get any closer."

"It's spooning! You're meant to pretty much curl your body around mine until there is absolutely no space between us."

"Maybe I need a demonstration."

"Fine." Lin stood up with a scowl at Korra's incompetence. How hard was it to cuddle? Lin took Korra's former spot with a yawn she was trying to fight back. "Now lay down. Other way. Spirits how did you get a girl like Asami?"

"By being a complete dork. Isn't that how you got Kya?"

"No, by being a complete nerd and badass." Lin pulled Korra close to her body with a sigh. "Now see how I'm holding you but I'm not squeezing the living day light out of you?"

"Yeah. This actually feels, nice. I thought you would be cold and stiff."

"So did Kya. You want to have your head either above their's, which is impossible for you because you are shorter than she is, or at their neck."

"Lin, that's kinda ticklish, but kinda not at the same time."

Lin's eyes began to close as she soon found this to be a comfortable situation. "That's the point. It has gotten me lucky once or twice, so think of this as a present."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go- uh, Lin, I can't get up."

"Shhhhh. Just lay down and sleep."

"But I-" Too late, Lin had already nodded off and there was nothing the Avatar could do about it, so she decided to follow Lin's example, and sleep.

* * *

"Aw, Asami, look how adorable they are."

"Shh. You're gonna wake them."

"Do you have a camera?"

"Take a photo and I will ki-" A flash went off in Lin's office. "Well now I have do kill you."

"But you and Korra look so cute."

Lin cracked an eye open to see Asami and Kya looking down at her. "I'm not cute." Lin pushed herself into a sitting position, effectively knocking Korra off of her and onto the floor.

"Huh!? I'm up! I'm up!"

"That's great, now get out of my office."

Korra got up off the floor and followed Asami out of Lin's office. She pulled Asami into her side. "I learnt how to cuddle. No more crushing you."

"Then lets go home and cuddle."

The door closed behind them, leaving Lin and Kya alone. "So looks like you had an interesting day."

"It's been slow in the office, so I helped her out. Poor kid was crushing Asami." Lin walked to her armour in the corner and just as she was about to put it back on, a click resounded through the office.

"Leave it off."


	5. Nephews and Nieces Part 1

**i was about to upload this when i realised i forgot about KUVIRA! anyway, this is what i think Lin would be like if she reconciled with Su... and was in love with Kya. read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

It was seven in the morning when Kya was alerted to someone at the front door, of the large house she shared with Lin. Opening the door, she was greeted by a pregnant Su, who was holding a sleeping Opal on her hip and a tired looking Huan, Baatar Junior and Kuvira at her sides. "Hello Su, would you like me to take Opal from you?"

"Yes, Thank you."

Opal snuggled into Kya's shoulder, letting out a sigh of content. "She's gotten so big since I last saw her and so have you. Come on in." Su plopped down on the couch, rubbing her swollen tummy in an effort to calm down the two babies inside her. "I'll put the kids in the spare bedroom so they can get a few more hours of sleep."

"Thanks Kya, I'm just gonna relax and put my feet up."

"Come along Huan, Junior." She turned towards the little girl who was hiding behind Baatar. Kya offered a friendly smile in an effort to make her feel more comfortable. "You must be Kuvira. My name is Kya. Lets get you all in bed."

"Yes aunty Kya." Kuvira and the two boys followed Kya up the stairs to a spare bedroom, big enough to have two beds inside. She put Opal in the same bed as Junior, smiling when she cuddled up to her big brother.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours." Walking back downstairs, she found Su sprawled out on the couch, staring intently at her stomach. "We were expecting you later tonight."

"Sorry about that, they started construction earlier than we expected. Did we wake you?"

"Not at all, Lin just got home an hour ago and I couldn't get back to sleep. And you're right, Kuvira does seem like a nice girl."

"She is, I couldn't let stand the thought of putting someone like her in an orphanage. She can already metalbend. Not bad for a six year old."

Grabbing two mugs from the top shelf, she began to make herself and Su a cup of tea, when something came thumping down the stairs. "Lin?"

"Yeah, I've got to get to work. Call me if you hear from Su."

"She's already here."

"Hey sis." Su waved a hand at her from her position on the couch.

"Su, you're early. I mean, it's not a bad thing, I just wasn't expecting you." Lin walked around to the side of the couch, kneeling down to feel her stomach. "Can't believe my little sister is about to have twins." She smiled when she felt two simultaneous kicks against her hand. "They're going to be benders and good friends. I bet the fortune on it."

"I think so too."

Standing back up, she turned towards the door. "Well I have to go to work. I'll see you later tonight."

Kya walked towards them, two cups of tea in hand. "You're going back to work?" She placed the tea down on the small table so she could put her hands on her hips. "You just got home an hour ago!"

"I know, I just need to do this one shift and I'm free for the next two days."

"You're Chief of police! Can't you get someone to fill in for you?"

"We talked about this, only _I_ can do certain things. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." She leaned in to kiss Kya good-bye, only to have her turn away. Letting out a sigh, she kissed Kya on the cheek and headed off to work.

"Are you two okay?"

"We are, I'm just a little annoyed at Lin's odd work hours. I understand why she does it, I'd just prefer if she stayed home."

"Let me guess. You want her to stay home with you in bed all day, and wait on you hand and foot?"

"Is it too much to ask?" Sitting down next to Su, the two began to drink their tea. "So, how far along are you? Because you look like you're full term."

"I wish, only six months and they are already getting to me. They're like a tag team, one of them stops kicking, then the other one starts. These two are going to be the death of me. And on top of that, the constructions of Zaofu are taking forever."

"The curse of making something out of platinum."

"It's worth it."

* * *

Lin straightened up outside her house, preparing herself to transition from Chief Beifong, to aunty Lin. "Lets do this." Pushing open the door, she was tackled by her two nephews, while Opal stood behind the wall leading into the kitchen, staring cautiously at her. "Hello Junior, Hello Huan. You two have gotten so big… and heavy."

"Kuvira! This is my aunty Lin! She's the Chief of police."

Lin looked at the small girl and gave her a small smile. "Hello Kuvira, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Chief Beifong."

"Call me Lin." Lin waddled into the kitchen with her two nephews still clutching her legs, the metal of her uniform clunking in its usual way. "Uh, hey Kya."

"Hello."

Sensing the tension in the room, Su beckoned her children to follow her into the dinning room. "Come on kids, let's set the table."

Kya and Lin waited for them to leave before talking. "Look I-"

"Me first. Lin, I'm sorry I wasn't more patient with you. I was being selfish, especially because you were doing this to get time off to spend with your sister an-" She was silenced when Lin pulled her in by the waist and kissed her passionately, pressing her tongue into Kya's, causing her to moan in appreciation.

They pulled apart when a cough interrupted them. "Kya, you have a little bit of saliva on your chin there and the pot is about to boil over."

Wiping her chin, Kya turned off the stove and began to ladle the soup into bowls for everyone. The three women took two bowls each and placed them in front of their respective diners.

Just as Lin was about to dig in, she looked over at Opal to find that she was too short to reach her meal. So she did the practical thing and pulled Opal onto her right knee, giving the two year old a much needed boost. "There you go kid." Opal didn't move, too freaked out by the stranger holding her. She looked up at Lin's scars, only to avert her gaze when her aunt looked down at her in confusion. "Su, I think your kid is broken."

"Hmm? Opal honey, are you okay?" The two year old shook her head in response, too afraid to speak. "Is your food too hot?" Another shake of her head. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Opal slid off from Lin's leg and ran over to her mother, motioning for her to bend down so she can whisper in her ear. Su smiled at Opal's shyness but played along. The two whispered back and forth until they came to an understanding.

Opal walked back to Lin's spot and stretched her arms up towards her. Lin picked her up and put her back on her lap. "Better kid?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now hurry up and finish so we can clear away the table."

The two year old, in fear of her life, began to slurp her food greedily.

* * *

It was eight at night when the kids were put to bed, much to the gratitude of Lin who had spent the last hour keeping them entertained to allow for Kya and Su to have some free time. Lin was in the process of taking off her boots, when she felt Kya wrap her arms around her waist, and rested her chin on Lin's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Though Huan and Junior like to play rough."

She let out a moan as Kya began to rub her shoulders. "What about Opal?"

"Mm, I could tell she wanted to join in, but she was too busy looking at these." She gestured to the scars on her face, brows furrowing slightly. "I think they scare her."

"Yeah, Su was telling my why She was so shy around you. Apparently, she forgot who you were. And the scars scare her a little, but only because she has never seen something like them before, so she doesn't know what they are."

"Yeah, that's reassuring."

Kya got off the bed and pulled Lin up to stand in front of her. "I'm going to have a shower, and you're going to join me."

Lin smiled, following her lover's form into the adjoining bathroom.


	6. Nephews and Nieces Part 2

**i know it's been over a week. but the way i'm gonna finish the 'nephews and nieces' series is by giving each kid their time with Lin. i think the next one will be Lin and Junior. i have a different story in the works as well which will have Lin be all concerned after the events with zaheer. and one where Kya winds up pregnant and a whole bunch of shit goes down. anyway, enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

"Baatar, you knock."

"I'm not knocking. You're the bender, you knock."

"Don't be a coward."

"I'm not being a coward!"

The two brothers stopped arguing when they noticed Kuvira had left their side and their aunt's bedroom door was now open.

"She's gonna die."

Kuvira wondered into the large bedroom, careful not to make a sound. She walked up to the empty edge of the bed to find Chief Lin Beifong asleep in her bindings and work pants. Kuvira took in a deep breath, not sure if this was a good idea anymore. "Umm, Chief?"

Bolting upright, the metalbender looked around the room to find Kuvira standing at the end of her bed, staring at the ground. "Kuvira? What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, it's just that Su and Kya have gone shopping and we're, uh, hungry."

Lin let out a groan before pushing herself off her bed and grabbing a new tank from her closet. "So why didn't Baatar and Huan wake me?"

"They were scared. But I'm not afraid of anything, so I woke you."

Lin gave her an amused smile as she opened her door to find her nephews had run off down stairs, leaving their sister behind. "Wimps." Lin bent down and picked Opal up, setting her on her hip. "Good morning Opal, did you sleep well?" The two year old let her head fall onto Lin's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

Placing Opal down on the kitchen bench, Lin got to work making breakfast, which consisted of bacon and eggs. "Aunty Lin, I don't like eggs."

"I don't care Baatar."

"But the chef makes us whatever we like."

"Do I look like a chef to you? Besides, egg has protein so you can get strong and the bacon helps with your iron levels. So you will sit down, shut up and eat it."

Huan let out a gasp. "You said a naughty word."

"I've got a lot more where that came from." Lin dished out the food onto plates and placed it in front of each child. "Eat up."

Kuvira began to dig in, while Baatar and Huan picked at theirs. Opal, who could barely see above the table's edge, picked up her knife and fork and failed to cut her food. "Aunty Lin, help." Lin raised her hands, and began to cut Opal's food for her, with the use of metalbending "Thank you." Opal decided to eat her food with her hands instead, finding the utensils useless at this point.

"Hey aunty Lin," Baatar looked up from his barely touched food, with hope in his eyes, "can we play outside?"

Lightning flashed outside the kitchen window, followed by a loud clap of thunder. "Not today Junior. Maybe tomorrow."

"Can we play hide and explode?"

"I guess that will be okay."

"You're it!"

The four children took off in search of a hiding spot, leaving Lin to clean up before looking for them.

* * *

By the sixth round, Lin was 'it' for the third time and was struggling to find the kids this round. She pushed open her bedroom door silently, to find Kuvira standing in the middle of the room, staring at something in her closet. Walking quietly behind the five year old, she finally was able to see what she was looking at. "Do you like it?"

"Chief Beifong!"

"Relax kid, and I thought I told you to call me Lin."

"Uh, Lin. Sorry, I was curious. I didn't touch it, I swear."

"That's my metalbending academy uniform, the one next to it is my first metalbending squad uniform. And the black one is my police Chief uniform."

"They look amazing." When she leaned in closer to the metalbending squad uniform, she realised a slightly darker mark against the nearly gleaming metal. "What's that?"

"It's a scorch mark."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was a building fire. It was my first mission as captain and I was determined to make sure nothing went wrong. I heard someone screaming inside, so I went in. There was so much fire it burnt my uniform slightly. I found a little girl under her mother's body. Without thinking, I threw her mother over my shoulder, picked up the little girl and got them out of there."

"What happened to them?"

"The mother unfortunately passed away in hospital. I found the girl a home with a couple that always wanted children but could never have them. I visit her on the anniversary of her mother's death where we visit her grave. She's thirteen now and just started high school. She wants to be on the waterbending squad when she finishes her schooling."

"Aunty Lin! You're meant to be playing with us!"

Lin turned around and let out a small growl as she began to chase Huan out of her bedroom. Kuvira stood there, staring at the uniforms in awe. _I want to be like her one day._

* * *

"Okay, Huan and Opal have been put down for a nap and I managed to find you two a puzzle to play with." Baatar took the box from her and tipped its contents onto the table. "Great, you two play with that and I'm going to take a nap." Taking a seat on the couch, Lin laid down on her back and allowed sleep to overtake her.

"Hey Baatar?"

"Yeah?"

"How old was Lin when she became Chief of police?"

Baatar looked up from the puzzle, giving her a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because if she became Chief, then so can I!"

"Shhh you're going to wake her. Besides, you live in Zaofu, you can't be Chief of police."

"I could always move to Republic City. Then Lin can train me to be Chief."

Baatar let out a sigh. "If you want to move, then I won't stop you."

A few minutes passed before Kuvira asked Baatar another question. "How old was she when she learned to metalbend?"

* * *

Lin was startled awake by someone putting their hands on her shoulders. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down. "It's just me Lin. Have a nice nap?"

"Would have been nicer if someone didn't wake me."

"I know but Su needs to lie down. We've been walking around all day and the babies are putting pressure on her back."

Sitting up, she found Su standing with her hands on her lower back, clearly in pain. "Lay down Su."

"Thanks."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Huan and Opal are still asleep so it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes."

"Well I'm going to get started on lunch then." Just as Kya was about to leave the two sisters, a loud bang of thunder rang out, followed by the loss of all electricity. "Or maybe not. Lin, seeing as I'm not a Beifong with seismic sense, do you think you can find a torch and some candles?"

"Sure." Lin closed her eyes, allowing for her seismic sense to activate. "I think I will go help Baatar and Kuvira first."

"Where are they?"

"Well, Baatar is in the toilet and freaking out slightly. Kuvira is in our bedroom. I think she was looking at my uniforms. She's crying and in the feeble position?"

"She's afraid of the dark." Su let out a sigh of sadness. "She can sleep at night fine but doesn't like being left alone in the dark."

"I'll go get them then." Lin walked up the stairs and into her bedroom with relative ease thanks to her seismic sense and felt a pang of sadness for the young crying girl. "Kuvira?"

"Lin?"

Lin knelt down and placed a hand on the crying girls shoulder, causing her to wrap her tiny arms around her saviour's neck. "It's okay." Picking Kuvira up, Lin walked back down the hall, coming to a stop outside the main toilet. "Baatar, are you alright in there?"

"No. I can't unlock the door."

Reaching out, Lin unlocked the door with her metalbending but was unable to open it. "Damnit. I knew I shouldn't have put this off. Junior, I need you to stand back as far as possible." Putting Kuvira down a safe distance away, Lin took a striking stance and with one solid palm punch, the door swung open with force. Picking both kids up again, Lin descended the stairs and was welcomed to the glow of candles. She put Baatar and Kuvira down on the now vacant couch and walked into the kitchen where Kya and Su were making Flameo noodles. "Su, you shouldn't be walking around."

"Relax, Kya needed someone to guide her to find the candles."

"Lin," Kya turned from her position at the stove, an inquisitive look on her face. "What was that loud bang upstairs?"

"Would you believe me if I said I ran into a wall?" She received a glare from the not too happy waterbender. "I'll take that as a no. The bathroom door got stuck."

"I thought I told you to fix it."

"I was busy."

"Don't care."

Wrapping an arm around Kya's waist, Lin pulled her flush against her chest and began kissing her lightly on the neck, ignoring her sister's protests about the situation. "Really, because I seem to remember the reason I didn't fix the door, was because you felt the need to 'relax.'"

Kya let out a small moan as Lin nibbled lightly on her ear. Only breaking apart when someone tapped Lin on the leg. "Aunty Lin, why won't the lights work?"

"What are you doing up Huan? And where is Opal?"

"Too much thunder. It woke us up. She's in the lounge room."

"Alright. Go wait in the lounge room and we'll bring out lunch." Just as Lin was about to pick up one of the bowls, there was a knock at the door. "Be right back."

Walking to the front door, Lin found the four children staring at the door intently, as though they were waiting for it to preform some sort of trick. Opening it, she was greeted with the sight of one of her officers. "Chief."

"What's going on?"

"Half the city is without power, we have trees collapsing on buildings and we're stretched thin. We know you're on leave, but we really need your help."

Letting out a sigh, she turned around to find Kya standing behind her, holding her armour for her. "Go."

"I'm really sorry."

"Lin, we are safe here, go save people who aren't."

Giving Kya a kiss on the cheek, Lin bended her armour on and walked outside, where an airship was waiting for her. "Lets go officer."

"Yes Chief."


	7. Nephews and Nieces Part 3

**next kid will be Opal, unless a different Kyalin idea comes to me. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

It has been a week since Su had come to Republic City with her children and it was draining Lin physically and mentally. She had ordered her officers to not interrupt her for the next hour, giving her a little break so she could rest her head on her desk. So when she felt something cool and soft press itself on her neck, She was extremely surprised. "You know, the Chief of Police isn't meant to be asleep on the job."

Lin let out a soft sigh at Kya's voice. "I'm resting my eyes. I've been busy with work and playing 'aunty Lin' that I'm nearly running on empty. Why are you here anyway?"

"We need you to look after the kids for an hour or two." Lin lifted her head off her desk, expecting to see the children standing in her office. Relieved that there were no kids, she looked up at Kya with a questioning gaze. "They were hungry so Su took them to the cafeteria to get something to eat, which gives us plenty of time for this. Take off your armour."

"We're not having sex."

"Just do it."

Lin stood up and removed her armour.

Walking around the desk Kya took Lin's hands in her own and led her over to the couch. The waterbender turned the Chief around so her back was facing her. "Take a seat."

Complying, Lin sat down, letting out a shudder when she felt the cool water from Kya's animal skins begin to message at her shoulders and neck. "Mm, what bought this on?"

"You've been very helpful lately taking care of the kids, I figured I could relieve some of the stress in your shoulders." She moved the water to Lin's temples, causing her to moan at the sensation. "You enjoy that?"

"Yeah, it's very relaxing." She unconsciously let herself lean backwards until her head came to rest on Kya's chest.

It was another five minutes before the office door creaked open. "Kya, what are you doing?"

"Helping Lin relax. Have the kids been fed?"

"Yeah. They're talking to some officers out here."

"Lin, time to get off of me."

Breathing in deeply, Lin stood up and began to bend her armour back on. "How long will you two be gone again?"

"Only an hour or two." Su picked up one of the gauntlets from the desk and handed it to Lin. "Thanks for looking after them."

"No problem. As long as they don't make any trouble for my officers, it should be fine." She tensed up in surprise when her sister wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And be careful out there, it's been snowing and that means the sidewalks are slippery."

The trio walked out of the office, just in time to see Huan metal bend a coin at an officer. "Thanks again Lin."

"Damnit. Huan, apologise to Captain Saikhan."

"Not until he apologises to me."

Lin would have laughed at the two boys trying to stare each other down but she had things to do. "Saikhan, apologise."

"What?! Why should I?"

"Because unlike Huan, you are my subordinate, now apologise."

Saikhan looked around the office to find his fellow colleagues trying to hold in their laughter. "I'm sorry Huan for assuming you couldn't metalbend."

The four year old looked up at the metalbender as he spoke. "I apologise for bending a coin at your head."

Lin watched in amusement as Huan held out a hand for Saikhan to shake, only to be distracted by something tugging on her pants. Looking down, she saw Opal holding out her arms, waiting to be picked up. "The things you do for family." She took the two year old into her arms, understanding why she wanted to be picked up when she rested her head on her shoulder. "I swear, all you do is sleep. Kuvira, did Huan and Opal have their nap?"

"No."

"Alight. Well I have work to do and these two need to have their nap, so I'm trusting you and Junior to stay out of trouble."

"Will do Chief."

Lin decided to take a page from her mother's parenting book when she was raising Su and herself. "You two can go off and look around, just stay out of people's way."

Kuvira grabbed Baatar and took of running.

"I'm going to regret that decision. Oh well, that's a problem for future Lin."

* * *

Lin finished her paperwork in record time. Looking over to the couch, she smiled at seeing Opal and Huan asleep at opposite ends, only their feet touching. She took a blanket from her cupboard and placed it over them, when a light knock sounded at her door. Opening it, she found her secretary standing there looking at the ground. "What can I do for you Jun?"

"Sorry to interrupt Chief but uh- the sick bay called and umm, your nephew is in there. I don't know why."

"Fan-bloody-tastic. Can you watch the two in my office? They're asleep so they shouldn't be a problem."

"Sure."

Lin took the stairs down two levels to the med-room where she found Baatar holding tissues to his nose with a tear streaked face, while Kuvira sat next to him, holding his hand for his benefit.

"Hello Chief."

"Hello Miyusaki, is the kid okay?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. The little guy ran into a pole in the training grounds. He's lucky he didn't break his nose."

Lin knelt down in front of her nephew and removed Baatar's hand from his face, seeing for herself that he didn't break his nose, but noticed a bump on his forehead. "That pole really knows how to throw a left hook."

"It's not funny."

"Really? Because Kuvira thought it was."

Baatar turned to his left to see Kuvira trying not to laugh.

"So when did they allow two lesbians to adopt?"

Miyusaki was an old guy who didn't care what he said and Lin liked him for it. "I'm not a lesbian Miyusaki, I'm bi. And they're not my kids, they're Su's."

"Little Suyin has herself a couple kids? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Four actually, with two on the way. She adopted Kuvira though."

"Ha! I would have loved to see Toph's face when she found out she was gonna become granny Beifong."

"It's the same face she had when I told her I was screwing the Avatar's daughter."

They both laughed at the memory of Toph's face. They had never seen so many emotions played out on one person's face before. "Before I let you go, I recommend getting his eyes checked out."

"Why's that?"

"It's a really big pole."

"Alright. Baatar, do you have something to say to Miyusaki?"

"Thank you for the tissues."

"Anytime kid. See you around Chief."

"You too."

Putting a hand on Baatar's and Kuvira's backs, she ushered them back upstairs where Kya and Su were waiting._ Great. _"Before you ask, he ran into a pole and his nose is fine, just a little blood."

Lin's words didn't stop Su from kneeling down, despite her large stomach, and pull Baatar in for a hug. "Are you okay darling?"

"I'm fine. It just hurts."

She gave him a kiss on the nose before standing to glare at Lin. "Su, before you talk, can I have a word with you?" The two Beifong women stepped outside of the office. "I want to take Junior to the optometrist."

"What? Why?"

"He ran into a pole in the training grounds, they're a meter wide. Let me take him for a check up. There's no harm in it."

"Fine. Go do what you have to. Kya and I are picking up takeout on our way home."

"I'll have the chicken-duck."

* * *

Baatar sat in the passenger seat of his aunt's vehicle, looking at his glasses in the side mirror. "Are you sure they look good?"

"For the hundredth time, you look fine. Why does a six year old care what he looks like?"

"The ladies?"

"You've been listening to my officers, haven't you?"

Pulling up to the curb, they got out and walked into the house, their senses overfilled with the smell of takeout. "Looks like someone won't be running into anymore poles. I must say, they suit you Junior."

"Thank you aunty Kya."

"Why don't you take a seat at the dining table and show your mother, I'm sure she would like to tell you what she thinks of them." The six year old broke out into a huge grin as he took off towards his mother. "So how bad is his eyesight?"

"Bad enough to need them for everything. I'm amazed Su and Baatar Senior didn't notice it."

"No parent wants to admit their child isn't perfect."

Lin put her arm around Kya's waist and led them into the dining room. "So did you buy my Chicken-duck?"

"I forgot. No body wants to admit their girlfriend isn't perfect."

"You're not perfect."


	8. First kiss

**sorry i've been slowing down in the updating. been busy with work and am going overseas soon. but i still have ideas and if anyone wants to hit me up with some prompts i will gladly take them onboard.**

**anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

"Come on Kya, just do it."

"I don't know Izumi."

"Look sis, you're the one who wanted to play truth or dare. So suck it up and kiss her."

Kya glared at her brother, not appreciating his words of encouragement. "But she's talking to Tenzin, and it looks like he's actually going to ask her out this time. I don't want to ruin it for him."

"He's boring her."

Bumi, Izumi and Kya looked at Su, then to where Lin and Tenzin were talking. "She doesn't look bored."

"That's because you're not earthbenders. She's sending pulses through the earth. She does it subconsciously. Just go and kiss her. It will probably be the only action she gets for the next five years."

"You know, for a twelve year old, you can be really mean."

"It's the truth. So go over there and lay one on my sister."

Letting out a sigh, Kya stood up and walked over to where Tenzin was telling Lin a story about some guru.

"And then he told his students to be patient and that they too, would notice the grass gr-" Tenzin stopped talking as he watched his older sister turn Lin around and kiss her, leaving him speechless.

Lin's eyes were left wide open as she felt Kya's tongue enter her own mouth, searching for something that the young earthbender didn't have. She relaxed into the kiss and finally allowed her eyes to close, silently enjoying the kiss. The contact was quickly broken by Kya, causing Lin to stand there with a flushed face.

"Lin, I-"

"Whoop! That's how you do a dare!"

Lin looked to Bumi and then back to Kya, hurt finding itself on her face. "A dare? Oh. Excuse me."

They watched as Lin practically ran to the docks, jumping onto a ferry that was about to leave.

"What did you do to her Kya? Too much tongue?"

"Shut up Bumi! Tenzin, I am so sor-"

"Save it Kya. I'm going to go meditate, I hope you're proud of yourselves."

Kya watched as her little brother walked off. Completely annoyed with herself, the waterbender stormed off towards her bedroom.

* * *

It was late at night when Toph Beifong arrived home from work. Kicking off her boots and shedding her armour at the front door, she made her way into the lounge room to sense Lin sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees and head in her hands, deep in thought.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"Hmm? What?"

"I said- never mind. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't sleep." The young metalbender let out a groan and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why is romance so difficult?!"

"You do know who you're asking right?" When Toph didn't get the usual sarcastic remark in reply like she usually did, she knew it was bad. "Tenzin isn't a good kisser, is he?"

"It's not Tenzin."

"Bumi?"

"No."

"I've run out of boys badgermole, help me out here."

Lin debated with herself on whether or not she should tell her mother, but she was desperate for help so she threw caution to the wind. "It's Kya." Lin's face turned into a frown when her mother burst out into laughter. "It's not funny."

"Wait, you're serious? Huh, my daughter is into girls. Was not expecting that one. At least now I don't have to give you the talk."

"Mum, I'm eighteen I already know about sex."

"Uh-huh. So what happened?"

"Kya kissed me today in front of everyone. It felt really nice and great, but when she pulled away, Bumi said 'that's how you do a dare.' Kya didn't kiss me because she wanted to, she kissed me because she was dared to. And now I feel really hurt and used."

A soft smile graced Toph's features. She punched her daughter in the arm before pulling her in for a sidewards hug. "How do you know she didn't want to kiss you? For all you know, she likes you too. I suggest you actually talk to her. Casually. Don't go in there demanding answers because that will get you nowhere."

"Okay. I guess it's the right thing to do. Thanks mum."

"No problem. Now get to bed."

"Yes Chief."

* * *

Lin sat at the dinner table of Air Temple Island, waiting for dinner to be served when she felt something poke her in the thigh. Looking to her left, she saw Kya wearing a soft, caring smile as she leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Come with me."

Taking the earthbender's hand in her own, Kya lead them out to the cliff overlooking the ocean. She took a seat at the base of a tree and patted the spot next to her, indicating she wanted Lin to sit next to her. "Lin, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn't want our first kiss to be like that."

Lin looked up in surprise at the last part. She was expecting Kya to take back everything that happened and to regret everything that transpired yesterday. Not this. "Wait what?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I have been writing to Izumi for the past year about how I have a crush on you and she was always telling me that I should 'go for it.' But I was too worried you wouldn't return my feelings. Izumi thought I was being an idiot so she teamed up with Bumi and your sister in what was supposed to be a friendly game of truth and dare. Next thing I knew, I was kissing you, and you were kissing me back."

"Huh, I guess I should thank the princess."

"Later." Kya swung her leg over Lin's legs and leaned down to kiss her. Lin didn't know what was happening, one minute she was looking at the sea and the next she was staring in to blue eyes that mirrored the large body of water and had a beautiful waterbender straddling her, making the heat rise in her body. She let out a moan in pleasure when she felt Kya's tongue push itself into her mouth. Lin rolled them over so that they were now lying on the grass.

The young earthbender suddenly pulled away with a gasp when she felt hands travel under her shirt. "Sorry, I know they're a bit cold."

"No no. I was just, uh, surprised. I wasn't expecting it."

"I can stop if you want me to."

Lin shook her head in amusement before resuming their kissing session. She let out another gasp as Kya fingered the waistband of her pants. Just as she was about to lean into the touch, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the pleasure with a snap of her waistband being released by Kya's hands.

"I said casual badgermole. That was definitely not casual."

"Mum?" Lin looked up at her mother to see a frown on her face. Turning her gaze to Kya, she found her standing before her own parents, staring at her feet in embarrassment.

"Kya, you're mother and I expected better from you. That is no way to treat a lady, even at twenty-one"

"Sorry dad."

"Go back inside while we have a word with Toph."

The young metal and waterbender knew they were spared their lives, so they waisted no time in running back to the house. "No way to treat a lady? He knows I'm a Beifong, right?"

"He's old fashioned. Just keep running and don't look back."

They entered the house huffing and puffing from the short run, stupid grins on their faces. "From this day on, there is no looking back." She shot Kya a knowing smile before taking their seats at the table.

"Nice to know you two idiots finally figured everything out. You're welcome by the way."

"Shut it Izumi."


	9. Summer heat

**this is pure shit. like, it's not even good. i have a few ideas lined up and they should be better. mainly aang being the never present father to Kya but always there for Tenzin. anyway. Read, Review and Enjoy... it's 3.20... am**

* * *

It was extremely hot in Republic City. So hot that the criminals didn't want to come out to play, which meant that Toph had given her daughter the day off to do whatever she wanted… with whoever she wanted. So Lin decided to spend the day lying on her bed reading a book, in a pair of shorts and tank top, with her electric fan on and a waterbender at her side, who she herself, was enjoying tracing her fingers up her girlfriend's tank, freezing droplets of sweat as she felt the well defined tightness of Lin's stomach.

"You know, I probably wouldn't be sweating much if you weren't cuddling up to me."

"Don't care. I'm having fun bending it."

"That is really disgusting and wei-" Lin was cut off when she felt Kya scooch down on the bed and began to kiss her stomach.

"If you put that book down, I could do more than kiss." The waterbender smiled to herself as she felt a shudder flow through the earthbender's body.

"Spirits. Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love doing it and you love it too."

Throwing her book to the floor, Lin wrapped her arms around Kya's waist and rolled them over, making her girlfriend squeak in the process. She kissed Kya on the lips and slowly worked her way down until she came to the waistband of her skirt. Instead of pulling it down with her hand, she took it between her teeth and just as she was about to pull them down, the door swung open to reveal Su.

"What are you two doing!?"

"Enjoying each other's company?"

Lin let out a groan as she rolled over onto her back beside Kya and stared up at the ceiling, mood completely ruined. "What do you want Su?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"This."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Lin took one look at her sister and burst out laughing. "Your face! It looks like you've been crying!"

Her laughter came to a halt when Kya punched her in the shoulder, glaring at her to shut up. "What happened Su? It looks like you've been crying."

"I went shopping with friends and it was so hot I started sweating and it caused my makeup to run. I was so embarrassed I ran home as soon as I saw it in the bathroom mirror."

Kya stood from Lin's bed and ushered Su out of the room. "When I finish helping Su, I want to go for a swim."

"Yeah, no problem."

Su plopped down on the stool and wiped away the heavy layer of makeup until the washcloth was covered in black and browns. "That's your first problem."

"What?"

"You are wearing too much makeup. You don't need foundation with your coloured skin. All you need is a little lipstick, some mascara and a little bit of blush. Save all that other stuff for when you're old like me."

Su sat still as Kya began to apply a soft amount of blush on her cheeks. "So, does Lin like all this stuff on you?"

"Not really, but she understands that I like to wear it."

"What doesn't she like about it?"

"Mainly my lipstick. I accidentally got some on her neck before she went into work. She wasn't happy when we went to dinner that night." Kya put down the blush and began to apply the lipstick. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm going to have dinner with some friends and then hang out in the park. Kya, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

Su looked down at her toes, not sure if she should ask the question or not, but decided to anyway. "How do you know if someone likes you? I mean, you knew that Lin liked you to a certain extent didn't you?"

Kya took her time to answer the young girl as she picked up the mascara. "Well, I knew when I kissed her and she kissed me back. If this is about a guy I suggest being friends first before becoming something more. Make sure you have a few things in common first. No point in starting a relationship if you don't share some interests."

Once Kya finished with Su's makeup, the young earthbender gave her a hug. "Thanks Kya."

"No problem now go and have some fun." Once Su left, Kya re-entered Lin's bedroom to find her digging through her closet. "No, your sexy girlfriend isn't in there."

"Funny. I'm looking for my bathers, because you insisted on swimming tonight."

A smirk graced Kya's features as she walked behind Lin and nibbled on her ear. "You don't need bathers to swim."

Lin froze in place at the thought of seeing the waterbender's naked form for the first time, that her brain didn't register Kya leading her to the beach that joined onto the backyard. "Umm, I don't know if I can skinny dip."

"Why not? We're both women. We both have the same parts." She peeled off her shirt to show Lin that she was comfortable with their current situation before walking into the ocean to dive under the water and come up for air a few seconds later. "You can stay on the sand if you want. I have no problem cooling down on my own."

Letting out a groan, Lin stripped down and joined her girlfriend with a splash. "Ah, I didn't realise how hot it was until now."

"Mm. I missed being able to swim naked without acolytes walking past constantly. You have to admit, this is pretty relaxing."

"I guess. The sun setting is a nice touch."

Coming to stand next to Lin, Kya took her hand in her own as they watched the sun set together. "Perfect ending to a perfect day."

Kya let go of Lin's hand to stand behind her and ran soft, firm hands down her back. "You know, you need to tell me how you got all these scars."

"There's only two," turning around, she leaned forward until their bodies were firmly pressed together, "and both were training accidents."

"Well you're no fun."

"I'm very fun." To prove her point, Lin splashed her with some water and quickly swam further out to sea.

"Picking a fight with a waterbender isn't very smart."

The two women continued to play in the water for an hour until they were left panting heavily in front of each other. Closing the space between them, Lin softly kissed Kya, savouring the taste of salt from the sea, only to have it abruptly interrupted by a rock smashing against her skull. "What the- Su?" Lin was thankful that she and Kya were in neck deep water so that her little sister couldn't see anything, but was still annoyed to have a rock thrown at her.

"Sorry, I meant to kit Kya."

"Me? Why me?"

"You gave me terrible advice! I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back!"

The waterbender was about to respond, only to have her girlfriend step in. "Su, go inside while Kya and I dry off and then we will talk about this like mature adults." The two women began to swim back to shore once Su was out of sight, deciding to take their time getting dressed.

"Is your head okay?"

"Fine. It isn't the first time she threw a rock at me and it won't be the last. So what did you tell the brat?"

"I gave her very good advice from a very experienced woman."

"Your dad?"

"…Yes."


	10. Forget me not

**this is all leading up to something... i hope. anyway, you bitches didn't review the last chapter, is there something wrong with it? AND TO THE FUCKING ASS HOLES WHO FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED ALL MY FUCKING STORIES, GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE! anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Lin opened her eyes and squinted at her bedside clock. If it were any other day, she would get out of bed and prepare herself for a day of busting criminals at work. But this wasn't any other day since her mother had suspended her without pay for the next week, hoping it would help her heal and try to resolve any inner conflict she may have towards her sister. To say the least, it wasn't going to plan.

Rolling over, the metalbender was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Lin pushed herself off the bed, and went to answer the door, where she found a beautiful waterbender she hadn't seen in a few months, standing on her doorstep. "Kya?"

"Sorry to wake you up so early." Kya pecked her on the lips before walking past her. Setting her rucksack on the floor, she made her way down the hall where she found the bedroom and dove into the spot that Lin once occupied to find it still warm.

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom, Lin shook her head in amusement at her girlfriend before getting in behind her. "I missed you."

"Mm, I missed you too and don't think I didn't notice the bandage on your face. When I wake up in five hours, we are going to talk."

Lin remained silent as Kya drifted off to sleep, unsure if she should tell her or not. Pushing the issue out of her mind, Lin closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lin and Kya sat at the dinner table on Air Temple Island, across from them was Toph, sipping her tea casually as they waited for Katara to serve dinner. The tension in the room was thick and heavy and Kya had no idea why that was, but knew it had something to do with the cuts on her girlfriend's cheek. "Where's Su?"

The waterbender instantly picked up on her girlfriend's increasing glare at her mother. "She went to Gaoling to visit my parents. She wanted me to tell you she is sorry for missing your birthday dinner. How is it to be twenty four Kya?"

"It's no different than being twenty three."

"We'll see if you say that when you're in your forties." Putting down her teacup, Toph stood and began to walk towards the kitchen door. "I'll see what's taking Katara so long."

Once she left the room, Kya turned around to face Lin, and took her hand in her own. "Lin, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but, did your mother hurt you?"

"What?!" Lin pulled back her hand and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes, shocked she would even ask the question. "My mother didn't do this. It was a training accident, okay?"

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. You know if you ever need to talk, my stash and I are here for you."

"Your stash?" It took a few seconds for the term to register in Lin's mind. "Do you mean to tell me, you have lillyweed in _my _apartment?"

Kya shot her a knowing smirk. Lin was about to berate her about the consequences of having an illegal substance in Republic City, when the door opened to reveal Toph and Katara carrying in two plates of food each. "That smells great mum. Are those sea prunes?"

"Sure are. I know they're your favourite so I thought I would make them."

"Dad's not going to be happy about that. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure. He and Tenzin should be here soon."

Half an hour passed and there was no sign of Aang or Tenzin and as every minute passed, Kya got more upset and more angry, nearly blowing her top when Tenzin and Aang walked into the dinning room laughing and eating a piece of fruit.

"Hey Kya. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?!" Toph, Katara and Lin all cringed for what was about to come. It was one thing to miss your daughter's waterbending practice, or forgetting she doesn't like peaches but it is never acceptable to forget the day she comes into your life. "It's my birthday!"

Kya took Lin's hand in her own and stood up. "Mum, thank you for dinner, it was lovely. Goodbye Aang."

The Avatar looked like a kicked puppy at being called Aang by his baby girl. "Kya, I-"

"Save it."

* * *

"There's alcohol in the pant-, what are you doing?"

"_I_ am getting high." Lighting the lillyweed with a match, Kya took a long drag before exhaling. "Want a hit?"

Against her better judgement, Lin accepted the joint and took a seat on the couch next to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry your birthday turned out to be complete and utter shit. Is there anyway I can make you feel better?"

The waterbender traced her fingers over the fresh scars on her girlfriend's cheek that she had healed earlier. "Tell me how you actually got these. I know it has something to do with your family."

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

Letting out a groan, she took another drag of the joint. "My bitch of a sister thought it would be fun to rob a store. I went to arrest her. She cut the cable and bang, I now have scars on my face. My mother refused to put her in jail so she sent her away from the city."

"That bitch."

"I know!"

Kya took back the lillyweed and finished it off before leaning against Lin's shoulder. "You should call her before it becomes too hard to."

"I'll talk to her if you talk to your father."

"At least give me a week for it to turn into a grudge. You know, dad forgot a lot of stuff but her never forgot my birthday. Though he has never forgotten anything of Tenzin's. He always picked him up from school and dropped him off. He never picked up Bumi and myself before Tenzin started school. Does his precious airbender really mean that much to him?"

"I just think Aang is desperate to hold onto something that he hasn't had in years. Tenzin is the last link to the Air Nation other than the bison and lemurs. I think Aang really misses it."

"This is really what I hate. Everyone thinks of me as Water Tribe, Tenzin as an air nomad and Bumi as nothing. We are all apart of the Air Nation and Southern Water Tribe."

Wrapping her arms around Kya, Lin stretched out until they were both laying on the couch. "I think we should get some sleep to make sense of this. And if that was lillyweed, I honestly don't know what the big hype is, cactus juice is much better."

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too."


	11. New beginnings

**I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

It was a sombre moment when Lin and Kya crossed the thresh hold of their home. It had been a long day, full or family and friends mourning the loss of the Avatar. And neither one of them were up to doing much.

"Kya?"

"Mm?"

"I was thinking I could draw you a bath. You seem stressed and, uh, I think it might help you, you know, heal."

Kya allowed herself to smirk as her partner fumbled over words. It was a rare occurrence to see Lin Beifong nervous, but Kya was glad that it happened today. "I'd love one. Thank you."

"No problem. You just grab some pyjamas and get undressed while I get started on the bath."

Walking to her bedside table to fetch her clothes, she stopped at seeing the picture, the picture that contained her and her father when she was only two years old. Her chubby arms waving in the air from atop Aang's shoulders as he ran around pretending to be an ostrich horse. Tears found themselves at the corner of her eyes. Not allowing herself to mourn any more, she put the frame face down and proceeded to retrieve her clothes and get undressed.

She entered the bathroom to see Lin kneeling next to the tub and sprinkling sea salts into the purple liquid as the result of a bath bomb. "Wow. You've really gone all out."

"Of course. I don't do this often, so when I do it, I like to make it special." Taking the waterbender's hand, she helped to lower her into the deep tub. "Now, you lay there and relax. Do you want a foot rub? Or do you want me to wash your back?"

"No, I actually want you to join me. I could really use some human contact right about now."

Stripping down, Lin stepped into the tub behind her partner, and put her legs on either side of her. Her heart skipped a beat when Kya leaned against her chest, prompting her to wrap her arms around her waist. "How are you feeling Kya?"

"Not bad doctor Beifong." The two women shared a short laugh together before their sombre mood picked up again. "I feel numb."

"Oh?"

"After not talking to dad during these last few years, I kinda forgot what he meant to me. The only times I saw him was when I was visiting mum and it wasn't for long periods of time. I regret not fixing things with him."

Lin took the washcloth into her hands and gently ran it over Kya's stomach in an effort to relax her. "Everyone regrets things Kya, It's a part of life."

"Do you have regrets?"

"You know I do."

"Lin, if I asked you to do something, for me, would you?"

"Of course."

"I want you to get together with Toph and Su and talk. I already lost one family member and if I have the chance to gain more, I'm going to take it."

Lin went silent. Over the past twelve years, the two women agreed wordlessly that the mention of certain family members would not be talked about. So for Kya to bring up both Su and Toph, Lin knew she felt very strongly about this. "I, can I think about it?"

"What's there to think about? I'm asking you to do this for me. Please?"

Letting her head fall backwards, Lin let out a sigh. "Okay, for you."

"Thank you. Now let's go to bed. I can feel myself beginning to prune."

* * *

Lin continuously bounced her knee up and down quickly as the train travelled through her sister's city. She wasn't taking in the sites so much as she was focusing on all the outcomes of what today might bring.

"You've had a year to prepare for this, so would you relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack with all the worrying you're doing." Kya continued to talk to the earthbender as she stared in amazement at what the city had to offer. "Why don't you look out the window and take in the sites of Su's city. I have to say, I find it amazing that that little punk of a kid I used to know, has built something this amazing and big."

"It's a city. Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Actually Chief Beifong, there is no city in the world that compares to-"

"Aiwei was it?"

"Yes."

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

A frown crossed the older man's face as he made his way into another cart, away from the two women.

"A bit harsh, don't you think Lin?"

"I'm a little out of my comfort zone, so _excuse_ me for being on edge."

Kya ignored the heavily irritated police Chief, instead deciding to just sit next to her until they reached their destination five minutes later, where a heavily pregnant Su stood at the platform waiting for them. Taking a deep breath, Chief Beifong stood, picked up hers and Kya's bags and followed the waterbender out onto the platform.

"Su! It's so good to see you again." Kya embraced Su, careful not to squeeze the living day light out of her. "And you're pregnant with your first child! That's amazing."

"It's good to see you too Kya. And she is my third actually."

"Three kids, what a nightmare." Lin's voice broke through the friendly air between the old friends like a knife.

Taking in her sister's appearance, the dark cold steel of the Republic City Police uniform, the black hair that hadn't changed its hairstyle, and finally the two scars that she had left on her right cheek, Su straightened up and looked into Lin's jade eyes. "It's good to see you again Lin. I see you have been promoted."

"Where's mum so we can get this over with?"

"Of, of course. Follow me."

They followed Su into a large garden, where an outdoor patio sat amongst flowers and the lovely backdrop of a waterfall sat waiting for them, complete with the greatest earth bender of all time, Toph Beifong.

Lin felt her heart rate increase as she took a seat next to Su, across from her mother, with her girlfriend on the other side of her. Taking in deep, shallow breaths, Lin fought the urge to scream, to curse, to cry about everything the two of them had put her through, instead deciding to hear what they had to say and make peace with it.

"It's good to sense you again captain, or should I say Chief?"

"Mm."

"I was so surprised to hear that you wanted to visit Su and I, that I thought it had been a dream. Anyway, I think Su should say what she has to say first."

Taking in another deep breath, Lin's heart rate picked up slightly as her sister began to speak. "Lin, I want to start off by saying how sorry I am for causing the scars on your face. It was wrong of me to think I had a right to defy you because you were my sister. On that day, at that moment, you were a police officer first and my sister second. I'm sure that if it were a different cop, I wouldn't have retaliated that way. You were doing your job and I should have served my jail time. I'm _so_ sorry."

_I can't believe it,_ Lin's eyes went wide with what her sister had just said. _She admits that I'm right and she is wrong. This, this is fantastic. It won't erase the scars but at least she is accepting responsibility for her actions for once in her life. _

"I guess that just leaves me now. Lin, I'm sorry for the way I brought you up. I wasn't the best mother, and I knew that. Though over all those years, not once did I try to mend the way I parented and things may have turned out differently if I had taken more control over you two girls." Taking a moment to sort out her thoughts, Toph tried her best to make eye contact with Lin. Even though her gaze was a bit off, it meant a lot to Lin that her mother was trying this hard to convey how sorry she is. "I know that we spent months arguing over your career path, even when you became my captain we didn't stop fighting over it. I'm sorry that I took you for granted.

"You got us out of more scrapes than I ever have and good officers get to see their families because of you. It was an honour fighting next to you and Lin, I am so proud of you, as your mother and as your old police chief."

She's proud of me. She's actually proud. I could die happy right now and I wouldn't care.

"Umm, Lin, you may want to calm down, your heart is racing and if it speeds up I think you might have a he-"

Lin didn't hear her mother as a shooting pain began to go throughout her right arm. "Hey Kya, what arm hurts during a heart attack?"

"Spirits Lin! We need to get you to a hospital"

Standing up, Lin barely made it one step before collapsing onto the ground. "Kya, I can't move."

Her armour was suddenly removed, only to be replaced with cool, glowing water, courtesy of her girlfriend. "I told you all that stress would give you a heart attack. Just relax until I can get it to beat normally again."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Lin woke to find Kya looking down at her. "You took your time waking up."

"Huh?"

"You've been asleep for over three hours."

"What happened?"

"You had a heart attack." Kya helped Lin into a sitting position and began running water over her chest. "I'm not picking up on anything unusual. How do you feel?"

Lin shrugged at the question and looked down at her chest to see what Kya was doing. "Fine, I guess. A little tired."

"Good. I'll help you get dressed and then we can have dinner. You still haven't met your nephews and brother in law."

Lin got out of bed gingerly and with the help of Kya, got dressed before walking into the dinning room and taking a seat next to Su and Kya at the dinning table.

"How are you feeling Lin?"

"Better, thank you Su."

"That's good to hear." Gesturing to the man next to her, who had two little boys on his lap. "Lin, I'd like you to meet my husband, Baatar. And our two sons, Baatar Junior and Huan."

"They look like you, I guess. Are they benders?"

"Huan is but Junior," Baatar rubbed both his sons backs in a comforting gesture as he answered his sister in law's question, "isn't. He helps me with architecture around the city. As young as he is, he has some pretty good ideas. He wants to put an ice cream shop on every street corner."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Lin played along with the idea, guessing that Baatar Senior was joking

They continued to talk in an effort to get to know each other, when dinner suddenly arrived. Looking down at her plate, Lin saw steamed vegetables with boiled chicken, excluding the skin. Starring at everyone else's plates, she was quite surprised to find red meats accompanied with sauces and fried ice cream. "What's the big idea? I have to eat the blandest meal alive while you guys have ice cream and meat."

"You have meat."

"Boiled chicken is not meat Kya, it's an insult."

"Tough. You just had a heart attack so until I am satisfied that you won't have another one, you are going to eat what I request for you. No negotiating."

The sound effect of a whip echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to look at Toph who still had her lips puckered. "Really mother?"

"Hey, don't blame me that Kya has complete control over your lifestyle."

"If that's the case then Katara had you whipped for a lot of years."

A smirk graced Toph's features and she suddenly burst out laughing. "Damn badgermole, I missed your humour." Calming down, Toph took a piece of meat into her mouth and began to chew as she talked. "So, I managed to get a look at your armour, that's some new design. It would appear to be your work."

* * *

The conversation continued well into the night until Baatar and Su announced they were going to bed, to which everyone followed suit.

Stripping down to their underwear, Lin and Kya got into bed a stared at the ceiling, both not ready to go to bed just quite yet. "That went better than expected. And you didn't end up fighting Su. I call that a successful reconciliation."

"I don't hit pregnant women. I still can't believe my little sister is about to have another kid. I regret it."

Kya rolled over and rested her palms and chin on Lin's chest so she could look at the emotions that crossed her face. "Regret what?"

"Not being there for Su. She had to go through two pregnancies without anyone, other than Baatar, to help her. I feel, guilty, almost. I remember my mother when she was pregnant with Su. We had each other and obviously your parents and Sokka to help, but I could always tell that my mother wanted more. She wanted my grandparents to help her through it. Some form of family to welcome another Beifong into the world." A beat of silence passed before Lin looked down at Kya with a smile. "Kya, I want to stay here until my niece or nephew is born and then for another month to help Su."

"Wow. I might actually see Chief Lin Beifong hold a baby for the first time in her life."

"Shut up."

Reaching up, the waterbender placed a long, slow kiss on the earthbender's lips before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You know, these walls are made of steal and sex can be very good for the heart."

She needn't say any more as Lin rolled them over and began to go down on her partner's body.


	12. no normal airbender

**omg, this was sooooooo much fun to write. i actually found myself laughing at my own jokes. Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Tenzin was minding his own business, reading the newspaper while he ate breakfast, when something small and hard hit him in the head. Looking up in surprise, Tenzin spotted Rohan holding a small pebble in his little hands. Thinking nothing of it, Tenzin shrugged and turned his attention back to the newspaper when he felt it again, only harder, hurting a bit more than the previous one. "What the?" Putting his paper down, the airbender looked at his son intently, when his wife walked in.

"Are you okay dear?"

"I think Rohan's throwing rocks at me."

"Rohan, are you throwing rocks at your father?"

The young boy shook his head with a grin. "Nooooo." Determining this as, good enough, the two parents went back to doing their tasks, when Rohan spoke up. "I'm bending them."

Tenzin looked up again, only to have another rock hit him, between the eyes. A total bullseye.

* * *

"There, right there. Spirits!" Lin was finding her morning to be rather pleasurable, when the pleasure suddenly came to a halt. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you're going to break my head with your thighs." Forcing herself to relax, her lover went back to work again.

Just as the metalbending Chief was finding herself on the brink of release, her ex burst into the bedroom, completely dampening the mood. "Tenzin!?"

"Lin! Thank goodness you are still on the island! Pema and I need your help."

"Tenzin-"

"Our son, Rohan, he's an earthbender."

"Tenzin-"

"He's throwing boulders in the front yard and we can't stop him."

"Tenzin!"

"What are you waiting for? Get out of bed." Taking hold of the hand Lin was using to keep the blanket covering her, Tenzin began to pull her out of bed.

"Stop!" Seeing that her ex wasn't listening to reason. Lin quickly stood, in all her glory and slapped him. "Can you not see, that I am fucking naked!? Because your wife does!"

Taking in her naked body, Tenzin turned around to see that his wife was covering her eyes. "I uh, umm." His eyes finally landed on her chest… firmly on her…firm chest. "Lin, you look as radiant as ever." Another slap echoed throughout the room.

The Chief of police began to get dressed as Pema entered the room fully. "Wait, isn't this Kya's room?"

"It is."

"Then where is she?"

"Under here." Everyone looked to the bed, to see the waterbender's head peeking out at the bottom. "Hey bro." Seeing that his eyes were still on her lover, she let a smirk crawl onto her face. "Jealous?"

* * *

The four adults stood behind the front door, the sound of rocks pelting the wall and acolytes screaming could be heard. "Damn, never through two meditating air nomads could raise such a little terror."

"Lin, my nephew isn't a terror, he's just realising his potential." A rock came crashing in through the window. "His very violent potential."

Taking a breath, Lin opened the door to see a boulder flying towards her head. Catching it mid air, she crushed it into bits.

The little boy's eyes widened at the sight of a very angry Lin Beifong standing before him. Turning around, he made an attempt to run, only to have a metal cable wrap around his ankles and dragged him until he was hanging upside down in front of her. Making an endeavour to get away from her, he began earthbending rocks, each one breaking apart as they made contact with her armour.

"Enough!" Rohan stopped at her command, as fear crossed his features. "Look at what you have done." The little boy looked around to see a smashed window, splintered wood and acolytes cowering in fear. Dropping the Rohan onto the ground, the earth quickly moved to swallow him until he was neck deep. "Now, you are going to stay here until I decide when it is time for you to be released."

"Lin, I don't think my son should be punished like this. Why not just give him a time out? Or make him eat more vegetables?"

The metalbender rolled her eyes at Pema's ludicrous suggestions. "Not happening."

"But-"

"Are you an earthbender?"

"Well, no."

"Then shut up. This is how we punish earthbending students. Even in the force and metalbending academy. It's how we learn control. Nothing you can say or do will make me release him."

Pema knelt down in front of her son's head and brushed his hair out of his face. "When will you let him go?"

"When I finish my morning routine." Taking Kya's hand, they both began to walk back to the bedroom.

"That's disgusting."

"It is."

"And don't think I am going to forgive you staring at Lin's body."

Tenzin let out a sigh as he trudged back into the house, leaving Rohan and Pema behind so he can sulk about what he lost.


	13. femslash week: Day 1

**Okay, so it's femslash week on tumblr at the moment and this is my day one contribution. the prompt was quote. i got my quote on the internet. 'i don't trust words, i trust actions' Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Lin Beifong has always been a woman of action. When she was younger, she and her sister would fight using their bending. Lin could have easily diffused the situation by using her words but she always worried that they wouldn't sound right coming out.

She hated situations where she had to use words. She worried that she came of too stoic or too harsh. Case in point, last week she had to tell a man his wife was found in a ditch with stab wounds. An obvious homicide. Yet when she was talking to the late woman's husband in an effort to comfort him, he called her cold. It hurt the metalbender deep down to the point that she has never tried to notify a victim's loved one of their passing again.

It wasn't like she didn't try. She put on the face that said she cared, even though inside she didn't. She tried to sound empathetic but it came off harsh and distant.

And now here she was, walking home in the rain after rescuing a child from a burning building, only to have the child kick and scream at her to get away from them. She was hurting and all she wanted to do was sit on her couch, drink a cold one and talk to her roommate about her day like they had done on so many occasions.

She entered the apartment to hear the shower running, indicating that her roommate was in the shower and would most likely be finished soon. So grabbing a six-pack of beer, the officer settled herself on the couch and began drinking. She slowly allowed her body to relax as she listened to the rain pelt against the window. She hadn't realised her roommate was out of the shower until she felt her sit herself on the couch next to her. "Bad day?"

"You could say that. How was your day?"

The waterbender reached for one of the beers before stretching herself along the couch and propping her feet up on Lin's thighs. "I tried to help Tenzin on the island but he wanted everything done his way, so I decided to water smack him into the ocean and then came back here. So what happened?"

Lin finished her beer and reached for another, deciding to metalbend the cap off so she could imbed it into the wall with a ferocious speed that made Kya flinch. "I made a child cry today. After I spent five minutes in a burning building looking for him."

"Are you sure he wasn't crying from the fire?"

"Positive. You wanna know how I know?" Rhetorical. "The kid began to punch me in the chest, not even caring that he was punching metal, and then started calling me every name in the dictionary. Some words a six year old shouldn't have even known." She chugged down the bottle of beer in one go and reached for another. "Am I really that bad at connecting with others?"

Kya placed her beer on the coffee table and sat up. She took one of Lin's hands in her own to get her attention. "You're not bad at connecting with others. You just have a different way of showing your emotions and you can't help that."

"I wish I could."

The waterbender cocked her head to the side, not quite understanding what her roommate was talking about. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"There's this girl," Lin let out a sigh, not really sure why she was telling Kya about this, "I really like her, have for years, and I have no idea how to tell her. Every time I think of the words, I don't trust them to do what I feel on the inside, justice. This girl is amazing and I want to show her just how amazing she is."

"I don't trust words, I trust actions."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a quote dad told me he adopted when he finally kissed mum. That day he couldn't trust his words so he trusted his actions, you should do the same."

Lin put down her unopened beer and faced Kya, she slowly raised her hands and placed them on either side of the waterbender's face, relishing the warmth they provided. Green eyes darted between glorious blue ones and luscious brown lips. Not feeling Kya pull away, she gradually leaned in until their lips connected. She let her hands travel down the older woman's face to settle on her waist as she pushed her to lie down on the couch.

For the first time in a long time, Lin allowed her actions to speak as she settled herself between Kya's long brown legs, not even concerning herself that she was causing the woman's skirt to ride up quite high. In the midst of a heated battle of tongues, Lin cursed herself for not having a larger lung capacity that clearly the waterbender had. "I wanted to do that since you moved in."

"I don't blame you," Kya said between pants, "that was amazing. Thank you. You know, it's getting late and the heater isn't working in my room."

She needn't say anymore as Lin picked her up and carried the waterbender back to her room, where they wouldn't emerge until tomorrow.


	14. femslash week: Day 2

**welp, it's day 2 of femslash week and here is my edition. prompt: Night. Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Summer nights on Air Temple Island were amazing. The way that the little lanterns lit up just enough to help people see, the way the air acolytes scuttled away to their dorms to escape the heat, the way one's lover moves in the night as she practices her waterbending forms.

"Well?"

Lin's thoughts were interrupted by her girlfriend's question. "Well what?"

"I was hoping you could tell me if my forms needed some work. Lately they feel sluggish and sloppy."

Lin stood up from her spot on the sand and walked over to Kya. "You seem too relaxed. Maybe if you stopped smoking that lillyweed of yours you could concentrate better."

"I didn't ask for your criticism." She went through one of the forms to give Lin an example. "See, it doesn't flow like it usually does at night."

"Do you think it's not you, but the moon?"

Kya looked up to see that the moon was only ten percent full. "It's possible. I mean, I don't usually pay attention to my forms at night. So are you ready to give this a go?"

"Sure, I can spend twenty minutes sweating it out in heavy armour." Lin thrust her arms out to the side, causing her chest plate and gauntlets to form over her body, though she left off her boots. "Alright, I was thinking that the water whip could be adapted to the cables. I think it could help knock back a few criminals so we don't get overwhelmed."

"If it means the difference between you coming home at night without new bruises, then I'll always be happy to teach you. Get into a relaxed stance." She took some water from the incoming wave and began to bend it back and forth as she swayed lightly. "You need to move like water through the movements. Then bring it to behind your body, picture your target as you whip it out then quickly whip it back. Think of it like a towel whip." Kya smiled as her water made a deafening crack in the night air.

"Okay, I think I've got it." Lin tried to copy her girlfriend's movements but her cable ended up in the sand. "Or maybe not."

Trying not to laugh, Kya watched Lin attempt the move ten more times before walking behind the frustrated metalbender, to put her soft hands on her shoulders. "You need to relax and stop being an earthbender. You need to move through the motions." She took Lin's waist in her hands and forced them back and forth until she felt her loosen up. "Feel the metal. It is an extension of your body. Picture the movement, then execute it."

Lin moved her arm back, forward then back again and struggled to keep in her giddiness at the crack it made. "I did it."

"Mhm." Kya moved to start kissing Lin's neck, relishing in the feeling of her girlfriend shudder at her ministrations. "I know something else you can do." She needn't say anymore. Lin had her armour off and was on her in a second.


	15. femslash week: Day 3

**DAY 3! Prompt: Flirt and still waiting for some reviews. how is a writer meant to know if they are doing something right without feedback? Anyway, because i love the pairing, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Lin sat at the bar drinking her fire whiskey like she did every Friday night. The only difference between this Friday night and every other was that today the bar was empty, save for a couple of patrons drowning their sorrows. She thought about calling it a night when she saw a beautiful Water Tribe girl walk in. She watched as the woman ordered her beverage then looked at her direction. Lin quickly avoided her gaze, and hoped that she couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

The officer kept her head down even when she felt a presence place itself in the chair next to her. "I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

"May want to try a different pick up line." Lin finally looked up at the woman, and tapped the gold badge on her breastplate. "Also, that was one of the worst pick up lines ever. No introductions, you just dived right in."

"Alright, my name is Kya and I doubt you can do better."

Lin held her hand out and gave her best attempt at a charming smile, which was really a grimace. "Lin and are you a library book? Cause I'd love to check you out."

Kya let out a small giggle at the officer's attempt but shook her hand none the less. "Well Lin, I'm afraid you can look, but you can't touch."

"Gladly." She leaned back, careful not to fall off the stool, and gave Kya a generous ogling. "Not bad."

"That's all I get? A not bad? After I gave you my number one pick up line?"

"That was your number one? Mine was ten times better. Tell you what, you tell me your number two and I'll buy you a drink. Deal?"

"I haven't got more than ten yuans on me, so if you make it two drinks, I'll give you something to look forward to." Knowing she didn't have much to loose, Lin shook her hand. "Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice."

That one made Lin blush like mad. Putting up her hand, she signalled the bartender over. "I'd like to buy my friend here a drink, make it double." She waited for the man to pour the drinks and walk away before continuing the conversation. "So, are you a bender?"

"Sure am. Mum is a southerner, but I was raised in Republic City."

"Huh, I have an old friend like that. But I haven't seen her since I was twelve."

"Hmm, I know what that's like." Kya picked up the drink and finished it in a few mouthfuls. "So, is Toph Beifong still Chief?"

"She hasn't been Chief for over ten years. Why you ask?"

"I was hoping to pop in. maybe crash on her lounge and ask if she knows where an old friend of mine is."

Lin put down her glass and took a good hard look at the southerner before her. The little mole under her left eye, kind eyes, the subtle quirk of her brown lips, and her hairstyle. "Spirits, I'm an idiot. You're Kya off Air Temple Island, aren't you?"

"Yes? Why does that matter?"

"It's me Kya, Lin Beifong."

The waterbender's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh crap, you got hot."

"Ugh, I can't believe you're still hitting on me."

"Why not? I came in here with a goal in mind and not only am I going to achieve that goal but I'm also going to knock off a couple things from my to do list. I have to say Lin, you have grown up in all the right places, though the scars are a new addition."

Lin looked away as she muttered a "thanks" under her breath.

A warm, soft hand taking hold of her own, brought her gaze back to her old friend. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. It's just that when I pictured us reuniting all those years ago, this isn't what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping it would be like one of those corny moments you read about in books where the girl arrives on the train platform and she spots the love of her life looking for her and when they spot each other, they run then meet in a passionate kiss."

"Wow. I thought I told you when I left to get your nose out of those stupid romance novels."

"I was sixteen when I thought about it. Can you really blame me for getting my information from a book? Look who I had for a mother for crying out loud."

Kya gave her a kind smile. "Well, we may not have had the reuniting you wanted, but we could have the reuniting only two mature adults could have?" She leaned in and kissed Lin sweetly on the lips. "Mmm, something to look forward too."

"My mother's couch is really uncomfortable and I have a really big bed."

"Then pay the man and let's go."

Slamming some money on the bar, with a big tip, Lin led Kya out of the pub and back to her apartment where they spent the rest of the night reconnecting.


	16. femslash week: Day 4

**Day 4 Secret. Thank you to those who reviewed. to the guest who is going on a water fast, good luck, i hope this helps. Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Katara, Tenzin, Bumi and Aang watched in shock as Kya shovelled the vegetables on her plate into her mouth, barely slowing down to chew. It wasn't until she choked on a piece of broccoli, causing Aang to hit her on the back, that someone said something. "Kya, I think you should slow down. There is no reason to eat so quickly."

"Sorry mum, just that uh, Juan asked me to go out with him tonight."

"Oh, is this like a date?"

"No, we're just hanging out as friends." Kya looked up at the clock and put the last bit of carrot into her mouth. "I have to go. I should be back for dinner."

"Alright, you have fun."

"Will do." Kya quickly picked up her bag and ran out the door.

"Hey mum, dad, Tenzin and I have to go out as well."

Katara cocked an eyebrow at them in disbelief. "Really?"

"Of course. It's not everyday I get to pass on my wisdom to my baby brother. I'm only back for a week so we better get this done."

No one had time to stop him as he grabbed a baffled Tenzin and pulled him outside towards the training grounds. "What are you doing?"

"Not me, we."

"Okay, what are _we_ doing?"

"We are following Kya. She lied to mum and dad, she hardly ever does that. And she usually tells me everything."

Tenzin let out a groan at his big brother's speculation. "You can't prove that."

"She said she was going out with Juan. She dislikes him and hasn't even seen him since she graduated high school three years ago. Also, she isn't exactly a big fan of the male gender. So open up that glider of yours and let's get flying."

"Fine." Opening his glider, the airbender waited for his brother to get on top of the glider before taking off. "Wait, what do you mean she isn't a fan of the male gender?"

"Shh, there she is." Tenzin followed the direction of his brother's finger, to see Kya getting off the ferry and nearly running down the street that ran along the shoreline. "Where is she going? Everything worth doing in the city is the other way."

"Isn't that Lin's house? Why is she going there? Toph is at work, Su is at school and Lin told me she couldn't go out with me because she had training at the academy."

"Well maybe if we land, we can take a look around and see why she is here."

The two brothers landed in the backyard and crept over to the side window, just in time to see Lin answer the door. "What took you so long?"

"I was reading in my room. Give me a break."

"I will not be giving you any breaks today. We only finished five times last week, I want to at least double that."

Tenzin and Bumi shared a look, not quite understanding what the two women were talking about. "Maybe they only managed five sparring sessions?"

"Since when does Kya like to spar for fun airhead?" As the brother's turned to look back in the window, they noticed that their friend and sister had moved out of the room. "Where'd they go?"

"Lin's bedroom seems like the only logical place." Wondering to the back of the house where Lin's bedroom was located, they peered inside to see Kya push Lin down on the bed and tear her shirt wide open, not caring that she ruined the shirt

"You owe me twenty yuans for that shirt."

"Please, you have eleven more in your wardrobe." Kya sat up and straddled Lin's waist, not taking her blue eyes off Lin's green ones as she pulled off her shirt.

"Spirits you're beautiful. I can't believe we didn't do this sooner." Reaching up, she took one of her girlfriend's firm breasts in her hands, making her arch in pleasure. Just when she was about to remove the bindings from her goal, Kya called out something she never thought she would hear.

"Bumi! Tenzin!"

"What?!"

"No, not you, them!"

Sitting up, Lin's eyes landed on two, soon to be dead, idiots. "Well, there goes our secret." She stood up and opened the window fully, not even caring that she was standing before them in her bindings. "I'll let you two live if you keep this from our parents. Deal?" The two boys shook their heads in agreement and ran off. "You think they can keep that secret?"

"Nope, Tenzin will spill the beans as soon as he sees mum and dad. We'll kill them when we see them next. You think your mum will mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all. Gives me extra time to double last weeks record."

Kya let out a giggle as Lin pounced on her.


	17. femslash week: Day 5

**Day 5! touch. i really enjoyed writing this one, Lin is about 21, kya is 24. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed :) means a lot. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Touch was something very important to Lin. She could remember the touch her mother used on her chest to check on her when she was asleep. It was gentle and soothing and always made her feel wanted and loved. She remembers the touch Katara used to check to see if she had a fever. She remembers the feel of Sokka's stubble rubbing against her cheek when she was little. But when she turned twelve, she said goodbye to all that. She thought she was too old, and soon regretted the decision but she wouldn't let anyone know that. Well, excluding Kya.

Lin let out a grunt as a blast of water hit her from behind and knocked her flat on her face. "Oh spirits. Lin, are you okay?"

"Other than being wet and covered in mud, fine. Kinda glad I took off my shirt. " She pushed herself off the ground and reset her stance. "Alright, let's try that again, hit me."

"Are you sure this is the best way to improve your seismic sense?"

"Yes I'm sure. I've gotten slack. I can barely see with it anymore."

Kya let out a sigh but did what was asked of her. Summoning water from the stream that surrounded the training grounds, she watched as Lin walked in circles, trying to sense the impending attack, but it was too late as another burst of water hit her square in the chest and knocked her into a tree trunk. "Spirits! No more! I can't keep doing this Lin. I'm a healer, we're not meant to cause injury."

Lin propped herself against the tree and took off her blindfold. "What is wrong with me!? I can't sense anything. It's like I've lost touch with the earth."

Kya plopped down next to her girlfriend. "I don't think you've lost touch with the earth. I think you just don't know how to feel."

"Are you calling me cold?"

"No." Picking up the discarded blindfold, Kya put it on and turned Lin around until she had her back towards her. Lin felt a surge of warmth travel through her body at her girlfriend's hands on her back. "The first thing I did when we started dating, was make sure I knew everything about you. It was hard because you were so closed off. When I first went to kiss you, you stuck your hand out for a handshake instead. But now, I know your body like the back of my hand." Her fingertips landed on a scar on Lin's right shoulder blade. "From when Bumi thought he could sneak up on you with a sword. Mum was not happy. This one is from last year, you gave up your armour for one of your firebending colleagues because you were out numbered and a punk got lucky with a knife. And this one is from Izumi because you were a proud ten-year-old earthbending prodigy, who thought she could take on a woman more than eight years older than her. Your mother was not happy with you, mainly because you lost."

Kya dropped her hands and leaned her head against Lin's back. "Those are the first things I learnt from you, what were the first things you learnt from the earth?"

"My mother's heartbeat. I remember my first earthbending lesson, my mother was determined to get me to use seismic sense before actually earthbending. For the first couple of weeks I couldn't feel anything. It wasn't until my mother sat me down and told me to concentrate on her heartbeat that I finally felt everything. I could touch the earth and feel the heart beat of every living creature in a four-kilometre radius. It was amazing."

"Alright, so all you need is a new heart beat." She turned Lin around again and took her hand into her own and placed it firmly against her chest. Lin allowed for her eyes to flutter close. She felt the strong, firm heartbeat pulse against her hand, causing vibrations to travel through her girlfriend's body. "Wow. I can see you. Even in seismic sense you're beautiful."

"Thank you. So can we stop this 'trial by fire' nonsense now?"

She was answered by a kiss and a body firmly pressing hers into the ground. "I love you."

"You're still wet, but I love you too."


	18. femslash week: Day 6

**Day 6! i was going to have Kya comfort Lin, but l liked this metter. Anyway, read, review and enjoy. one more day left :D**

* * *

Comforting people was not one of Lin's strong suits. You could ask any one of her officers and they would probably laugh if you even suggest that she was capable of comforting others. Unfortunately for Lin, when it came to her girlfriend loosing her father, she had to dig deep to comfort her.

The earthbender was currently in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast for the sleeping waterbender upstairs and she was struggling. She looked at the partially burnt porridge and wondered if it was worthy of the woman who has stood by her for years. Then she looked at the bowls in the sink, caked with black porridge. Quickly deeming that this was in fact worthy of Kya's tastebuds, she set it on the tray that held milk, honey, sugar and fruit then quickly made her way upstairs. She entered the bedroom to find Kya awake and sitting up in bed. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Is something burning?"

"Just my pride in what little cooking skills I had." She placed the tray on Kya's lap and pecked her on the temple. "I made you porridge."

"That's sweet but I'm n-"

She was cut off by Lin reaching behind her and fluffing her pillow rather violently. "I thought I would make you a bath. I went down to the store when I ran out of oats and saw all these bath bombs, so I bought a lot of them. You can have your pick."

"Lin, I don-"

"I got you some flowers... but I put them too close to the stove and kinda burnt them." Lin rubbed the back of her neck out of embarrassment. "I burnt a lot of things this morning."

"It's okay-"

"Exactly, it's okay because after years of you asking me, I decided to let you redecorate the kitchen. You can paint the walls blue or green. Spirits you could paint them taffeta for all I care."

_Spirits, she's beginning to panic. I can actually see the sweat forming on her forehead. I should stop her before she has a panic attack._ "Lin! Stop. Take some deep breaths." While her girlfriend calmed herself down, Kya took the time to set the tray to the side and lay back down in bed. "Lay down with me." Lin did as she was told, but the panic was still on her face. "What are you doing?"

Lin let out a sigh. "Trying to comfort you, but failing. I never know what to do in these situations."

"Then let me help you." Kya scooted closer to the warmth of Lin's body and rested her head on her chest. "You are going to hold me close and I am going to cry. Your shirt will most likely be covered in my snot and tears and you will be okay with it. You don't need to say anything, because you taking the day off from work, already tells me how much of an effort you are making. I thank you for that."

"So you just want to lie in bed all day, sleeping and crying?"

"Yes. You think you can handle that Chief?"

"I think so." Lin allowed her body to finally relax at being comforted by Kya's reassurance. It was times like these that reminded her why she loved the woman sleeping on her chest.


	19. femslash week: Day 7

**Day 7! the last day! i know this is short buy i couldn't come up with anything else for the prompt 'rare pair.' Anyway, Read Review and enjoy. feel free to hit me up with a prompt.**

* * *

Katara looked out the kitchen window, to see her daughter walking hand in hand with her girlfriend, laughing at something she said. "You know, I'm amazed Kya agreed to date Lin."

"Why's that? Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough to date yours?"

Katara looked over at her old friend, who was currently picking her toes, much to her disgust, on the dinner table. "No, it isn't that. It's just that their personalities don't exactly match. Neither does their bending. You earthbenders are rough and immovable. Where as waterbenders are flexible and elegant in our movements."

"Yeah, you guys are a bunch of pansies." Toph sat up and propped her head on her elbow. "Besides, it's not that odd that an earthbender ended up with a waterbender, if you add the two elements together, you get mud which is bendable by both."

"I just think it's rare. Not many waterbenders end up with earthbenders." Katara noticed a stupid grin on her friend's face, a smile that said 'trouble.' Oh how she hated that smile. "What?"

"They're kissing."

"Really? Who initiated it?"

"Surprisingly, Lin. Gotta say, my kid really knows how to take charge, wait, Kya's taken over. I guess she gets her controlling manner from you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Shh." Toph concentrated harder on the floor, finding it a bit difficult to piece together what was happening between her daughter and her girlfriend. "Oh."

"What?"

"Well, it feels like they are about to go all the way behind some bushes. Kya is straddling Lin and removing her top, wait, Kya just copped a feel. Her hand is still going down though." The earthbender quickly took her feet off the ground and let out a squeak.

"What happened?"

"You're daughter needs to learn to keep her hands to herself!"


End file.
